


Learning to Live a Little

by Lady_Kaie



Series: The Light That Has Returned [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Meryda is with Ignis full time and she is learning to enjoy not being single.  These chapters will reflect on the continued love that is growing (fast) between Insomnia's newest it couple.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Light That Has Returned [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Saturday's at home

**Author's Note:**

> more tags will be added as the chapters go up

There were moments in life where it didn’t matter how much time had passed, they just felt right. Waking up beside Ignis day in and day out had always felt natural, but now that they were officially together both in their circle of friends and in the eyes of the public, waking up next to him felt like perfection. That wasn’t to say that the two of them didn’t always get along because they were vastly different, though they had mostly sorted out their issues over the past few months.

For one, Ignis liked that all of the dishes were rinsed and put in the dishwasher, though some had to be hand washed, right away. She had always been a bit lax in that department but was trying to adhere to his desires considering it did make more sense than leaving a huge pile and being annoyed by it later. 

However one of her pet peeves was having him double check her cleaning, which he was a stickler about and for a while she didn’t think he realized what he had been doing. Following behind, passing a rag, or leaning down to inspect her work before giving it a final pass with his towel. Meryda had had to sit him down and explain that if he was going to do that then she would not bother wiping up after herself. Since then he had gotten better. Not perfect, but better. Granted, after taking care of three boys for most of his life she could understand why he would follow behind and tidy up. The day she did it to him however was the day that he realized just how obnoxious it was. 

A second nuance to living with Ignis was that he liked things specifically in their place, which she again, didn’t mind adhering to because it had helped her anxious mind considerably to not have all of the clutter. Still, he made allowances by leaving her Bahamut blanket in the living room draped over the couch, and had even let her put her throw pillows, with their random designs and bright colors on his very pristine grey couch. In fact she had even persuaded him into buying a massive bean bag that felt like you were laying on a cloud that was now housed in front of the windows. Granted, she had agreed to picking a neutral color. It was black.

A third was that her lover was very picky about the set up and upkeep of his kitchen. Not only was it spick and span at all times, but he had more gadgets that some of the most upscale restaurants in town. What was more he had a back up of every ingredient and the moment he had to call upon the backup, he was putting in an order to replenish his stock. The Strigan woman didn’t even bother to buy food for the house, though they often gathered ingredients together on Sundays, and what she did buy for herself went into a cabinet labeled as hers. It was also the location that the other guys raided each and every time they came to visit.

Those were just some of the biggest issues, the others had come and gone rather quickly with heated little arguments and then very satisfactory kissing that smoothed everything over. That man’s lips could smooth over a nuclear explosion. The things he did to her! And what was more, he was learning very quickly the way he coaxed her into his gravitational pull so that she didn’t have a hope of breaking free.

A good morning kiss on her cheek every morning to wake her up. That exquisitely deep rumble he possessed just after waking, which clung to him when he would step into the shower with her and sing little songs that had gotten stuck in his head from the radio that woke them up. She couldn’t handle an alarm so he had bent to that desire and she was ever so grateful.

Of course there were the little notes he would send her at work whenever the mood struck, and she had kept them all, tucked away in her office safe that she opened up on a hard day and took the time to read her favorites. The opera music he played in the evening when they wanted a quiet night and the way he would waltz over to her, humming along, before drawing her into his arms and taking a tour effortlessly around the apartment. Watching their shows where he let her shout and fuss at the television even though the characters she was so invested in weren’t anywhere near being real. 

The strangest and most wonderful new facet of their relationship was when they went to bed at night. Not once had he left her to her solitude on the side of the bed that contained her things, Ignis made sure that they touched in some form or another before they drifted off to sleep. It was a strange new concept for her, but she was realizing that she looked forward to the small ritual every time dusk set.

For now, she was in bed, enjoying the sensation of the luxurious high cotton thread count against her bare legs. The shorts and oversized off the shoulder sweater she wore for bed was an extra added bonus of sensation against her body that she enjoyed as she shifted and rolled against the covers. A hand on her hip stilled the delightful friction as a pair of warm lips pressed against her bare shoulder. “Good morning then darling…” Deep and husky, his lilt rolled through her deliciously and made her squirm again. Wiggling back into the lithe arms accommodating her, she sighed in pleasure as she felt him squeeze her body in warm affection.

These were other moments she adored. The cuddles…

The sex, imtimacy and incredible glorious moments of touching and petting that often led to other more vigorous activities, when he would get lost in her curves and she in his warm and capable hands were some of her favorites. But it was always the aftermath, or waking up like this, his leg tucked between hers and all of his warm hard muscled frame scooted right up against the length of her that she loved more than anything else. “Good morning Iggy…” She let loose the nickname when she was in the throes of passion or incredibly relaxed. Considering that she was clothed, it meant that she was completely stress free.

Ignis nuzzled tenderly into Meryda’s cheek and pressed his nose against her jaw so that he could inhale that sweet fragrance, sylleblossom, that mingled with the warmer notes that was purely her. If he could bottle her scent he would have by now just so he could spritz it into the air when he felt her presence slipping away. Never in all of his life had he ever thought that he would have been overly sentimental, but this woman brought it out of him. There had been nights that if she, for whatever, reason wasn’t able to come to bed with him, that she informed him the following morning, he had stolen her bammy and slept with it all night long.

Long, lazy circles were drawn beneath her sweater, against the plush padding of her belly and Meryda nearly moaned. In her family touch was only sweet if you were dying or upset, the rest of the time it was harsh and bent on testing a person’s limits. Not that she expected her family to touch her like this because, gross, but Ignis had been the one to open her up to a lot of physical affection that she was a pro at giving because she was the caretaker amongst her mother and sisters, but it was rarely reciprocated. Or perhaps she had never allowed for it?

With Ignis it felt safe to accept such tenderness, and even more so to let her guard down so that she could benefit from its effects. Reading her effectively, he kept his hands to appropriate zones for cuddling and let her enjoy a little bit of time in bed before he whisked them off to complete whatever task he had in store. “Iggy?”

“Yes Darling?” his eyes were closed so that he could use his other senses to just bask in the simple action of being wrapped in the other. His skin to hers was glorious. 

“Are we still going to cook this morning?” 

“Of course.” Ignis’ voice was filled with lazy excitement as he confirmed that they would indeed be cooking that morning. It was 8 a.m. and if they got up and got moving they could have their breakfast by 9 AM and have several of the snacks and supper prepared for the evening. 

Much to his pleasure, the Advisor had come to learn that Meryda was actually a very good cook. The finesse wasn’t always there in her dishes, but the flavors were impeccable. Due to growing up with a large household she specialized more in large buffet style meals that didn’t require that fine touch for presentation. Now that he wanted to spend most of his time wih her, whenever the others came over for supper they would begin to cook together, though her meals would require less time. “What would you like to cook?”

“I was thinking about a few different bite size things. I found a recipe for a pull apart breakfast bread.” The only thing she had needed to get was some biscuit dough from the bakery. Now that Ignis had become a regular customer they often prepared dough for him since he liked to bake fresh bread on the weekend. 

“Anything else?” He purred into her neck even as he grew heavy and sedate against her once more. His sleeping hadn’t been abundant as of late and he had known that sooner or later it would catch up to him. Surpressing a yawn, he contemplated what else would go nice with her suggestion. “I could perhaps put together some vegetables and a nice hollandaise…” Which would be good to dip the bread in too. That and it was Meryda’s favorite.

“Yay!” Meryda rolled over and kissed her boyfriend who knew just how to make her happy. “Can I try to make it?”

“But of course my Darling. I shall instruct you.” It had taken a few tries for them to find a groove together in the kitchen where she didn’t feel bossed and he wasn’t too particular. Meryda did not measure appropriately, she did things by eye. It drove the methodical chef up a wall! Still, he was learning to cope with her eccentricities and had found out, much to his dismay, that many of his favorite things that she made, he could not recreate because of this habit. At the start it had bothered him, until he realized that it pleased her endlessly to be asked for certain concoctions he had become addicted to. Such as her chai whipped cream.

The last thing Meryda wanted to do was get up out of the warmth of her bed, however, she wanted to spend her morning and a short part of the afternoon just with her boyfriend before their friends invaded. However this week the guys, save Prompto, were gone so it was going to be a dinner party night with the girls… and Prompto and Ignis of course. Ignis was beyond thrilled to cook for a group of people who would discuss his culinary efforts without the same mundane compliments. Ignis loved his friends, but sometimes it was nice to receive a little bit of praise instead of expectation.

Truthfully this was how most of their weekends went now that they were living together full time. There was cooking in the morning, cuddling after while snacking on the yummy treats they had put together and then sometime between one and four the guys would roll in to play video games or watch movies. Sometimes even a random board game got tossed in just to switch things up a bit.

While Meryda could have stayed in the comfort of the king sized bed she and Ignis shared for the rest of the day, eventually the two lovers pulled themselves from the confines of warm blankets and freshened up for the day. She was the last to enter the kitchen which was already bustling to life as a myriad of recipes were started for prep. “Oh, Darling. I called the bakery and Olie brought over a batch of biscuit dough. It is in the refrigerator.” 

While he instructed her to the large appliance where the breakfast needs were being kept, long and nimble fingers continued their tedious work on a braided pastry that was going to be stuffed with goat cheese, pears, prosciutto and pine nuts all tossed with a generous dose of maple syrup. Naturally he was preparing a more robust, savory butter to spread onto the slices once they were hot out of the oven. This was one of Jilly's absolute favorites, which he often made to take to the office on special occasions. "What did you want me to make for you tonight Darling?"

Withdrawing the ingredients for her breakfast bake bread while she contemplated the question, Meryda gathered up the bundt cake pan from under the cabinet at her feet. “Well… what else are you making?” She had several favorites from Ignis’ repertoire of recipehs, so it would be best to see what would fit with the menu for the evening. Thus far he was preparing a braided sweet bread with his homemade churned butter which went good with everything.

Finishing the cut on his vegetables with a quick flourish of his knife, he carefully scraped the final bits into a large bowl where the others were waiting. “I am making an herbed rice with sauteed vegetables, barbeque daggerquill breast and a few appetizers.” Little salads mostly with the braided bread. “And I was hoping you would make your citrus chiffon cake for dessert.”

Meryda blushed prettily at the request because without a doubt, food was always an Ignis area that few other individual’s attempted to cross the threshold of whether out of shyness or flat out fear. Ignis was a kind man, he really was, however his bedside manner tended to get lost when he gave critiques on a recipe. “I can do that.”

Laying down the knife atop the wooden cutting board, the tall blond slid behind the curvy woman, enjoying the sensation of her curves against his hips, while she cut the biscuit dough into small chunks. “Thank you Darling. It’s my favorite.” He knew that he was bad when it camet to offering praise for many things, but especially someone’s efforts in the kitchen. One of his least favorite things about being with Meryda was her lack of self esteem where her own talents were concerned.

In his eyes this woman was beauty personified all down to the tender parts of her that on occasion he caught her poking at or trying to hold in on a particularly bad day. Overall she rarely talked with him about how her appearance made her feel in the general scheme of things mostly because they rarely had time to focus on it. Prompto had told him that when they were together she was very insecure and had made mention of how her mother always told her that she was a ‘big’ girl and it was best to be this way so that some man wouldn’t try to catch her eye and pull her from her duties.

Just when Ignis thought Myori couldn’t stoop any lower where her children were concerned, she topped herself. For now the last thing he wanted on either of their minds was Myori. As a perfect distraction, especially because his prep and salads were finished for now, he let his mind wander to much more enjoyable places as he snaked a taunting hand beneath the fabric of her worn t-shirt to caress the soft skin of her rounded belly. “Iggy…” Meryda chided him, still cutting the dough, though nearly done.

Meryda nearly dropped the knife when she felt that devilish hand descend to play against the line of her shorts while wicked lips trailed long, slow lines up and down her exposed neck. She could feel his breath fill his lungs with her back pressed against his chest, knowing full well he was taking deep inhilations of wild flowers and citrus he was always telling her she smelled like. “Darling?” He cooed into her ear, nipping the lobe. He kept his eyes firmly on the woman’s work, watching her put in the bits of dough, and then once it was filled, in went the mix of egg, bacon, chives, and cheese over the top. The mixture would seep into the cracks of the bread, binding everything together for a wonderful and quite simple breakfast. She was always coming up with such interesting concoctions.

Taking a deep breath for strength because she wasn’t sure if her knees would keep supporting her after all of the light petting, the pan was placed into the pre-heated over and before the door could shut, Ignis had whisked her toward the living room. Without warning a solid shove sent her back first into the massive bean bag before long, agile limbs toppled on top of her. “Iggy!”

“I said, Darling…” He teased, kissing the tip of her nose before his hands busied themselves once more beneath her clothing. “I want to see you…”

“Now?” Meryda wiggled against the soft touches that she was now slightly nervous to be receiving. The only time Ignis ever became focused on her body was when he had overheard a comment either someone else or herself had made. Which was terribly embarrassing considering the fact that she was thirty one years old and still couldn’t find very much beautiful about herself.

But Ignis did and for the life of her she just couldn’t fathom what or why. Meryda ducked her gaze down in an attempt to hide, but Ignis caught her chin in his gentle palm and tilted her back up. As it was, they were entwined together, with him above and her below, so that escaping was not a possibility should she try. Ignis looked trim and unassuming but he was very strong. “I want to see you.” He reiterated slowly, the heat in his gaze a raging inferno that was determined to swallow her whole.

All right so she had been having a hard time as of late and he had probably heard something, or Prompto had gone to him with his concerns. Lower lip trembling, aware that she would not get out of this, she nodded and accepting the removal of her shirt so that Ignis could look at all that he wanted to of her.

From the torso up she lay bare beneath complete perfection and if Meryda hadn’t been ready to cry before, she certainly was ready now. Ignis paid her tears no mind as he set to her skin with sweeps of his fingertips across her scars, and the whisper of his lips against the peaks and valleys that created her shape. There was an intimacy that stunned her, though they had done this before, and without warning a sob wrenched from her lips.

Still, Ignis continued onward until every little nook and cranny, each crevice, was inspected to his satisfaction. With reverence he backed off with soothing strokes of his hand across the larger expanses of skin, petting at his beautiful girlfriend until she was calm once more and the tears had slowed. “What happened this week my Darling? Do I need to hurt someone?” He sounded so painfully innocent, as though questioning the state of the weather, but Meryda was not a fool. Ignis would hurt someone, anyone, should she so request it.

Sniffling back the stragglers that refused to leave her be, the blond covered herself with a small blanket and shrugged. “I don’t know. Sometimes I just see all of these women around you and I can’t help but think…” 

“Think?” Ignis pressed, twirling a strand of golden silk around his fingertip. 

They were nearly nose to nose, which meant she had nowhere to hide, but heavens did she try! “That they would look so much better with you than I do…” In numerous areas of her life she was confident, strong and sure about each and every decision she had to make. If only she could put all of that positive energy into herself then life would be so much easier.

This wasn’t the first time he had heard this commentary and it would not be the last time, at least not for a long while. All Ignis could offer in moments such as these were his devotion and unyielding love for all that this fabulous woman was. Usually he told her how beautiful she was, how and why he adored her, but he was not going to express those sentiments today. Instead he was going to tell her why she was at his side and why they were not.

Keeping their bodies close so that Meryda couldn’t run if she tried, Ignis slid to his side and pulled the plush female up against him, draping her leg easily over his hip. “When I returned home from war, suddenly all of those women who had been putting their hats at my feet whether through my father’s influence or of their own accord, stopped. I never had an interest in marriage before but would have done so to continue my name. However as they realized that I was ‘damaged,’”

Meryda about lost her mind. “You are not damaged!” She huffed out in a fury, her eyes bright in their anger that this incredible hero who had fought in a war to keep his people safe, would be looked down upon for his sacrifices. A kiss distracted her long enough to knock the wind from her sails so that Ignis could continue. 

“They did not want me. I can say I was relieved, because it meant I did not have to deal with romance,” Oh how he had hated it in his younger years! Desperately hated it. He was an Advisor to a future King and then the King, as if he had time for dealing with petty fights amongst families with nothing better to do other than keep up old feuds. “Then there was you,” The ‘you’ was almost an accusation that she might have taken seriously had he not been grinning wolfishly at her.

“You. Who were there at my side while we fought for our King and Queen. You… who waltzed into my life and took a position beside me without bowing down to the pressure I often put on people.” 

Meryda chuckled at that particular comment. Pressure was a nice way of putting how Ignis could treat someone. Hell would be another word for it. However she was in line to be an Elder in one of the royal houses of Tenebrae, so an Advisor to the King was not going to subdue her that easily. “What else about me?” 

Ignis had never stopped touching or kissing at the beauty he held and at that moment he felt her relax enough to convey they were out of the difficult moment. But he wanted to finish what he had to say. “You… with those big blue eyes. And your perky little breasts that would flash at me everytime you bent over my desk,”

“Nooooo.” Meryda’s eyes widened in horror at the realization that at times she had been in more comfortable clothes and they were often large on her. 

Ignis laughed, a beautiful deep sound that resonated through Meryda and made her shiver, “Oh yes. How you used to drive me mad. I couldn’t get thoughts of you stradling me with these glorious thighs,” He trailed his hand up the nearly bare pillar draped over him, causing her to jerk as he hit a ticklish spot with his fingertip that had been working inward. “Just so I could put my mouth on them.”

A shriek of surprise flew out of Meryda’s lips the moment Ignis let out a harsh growl and dove face first into her barely covered breasts. Giggling, she held tight to his thick dirty blond hair as he licked and nipped the tops of the pillows of flesh. “Ok… I feel better.”

“Good.” Though the word was muffled because he had refused to come out of his hiding place to enunciate properly. With a solid tug to his hair, that he actually enjoyed far too much, Meryda got his attention back to her lips where he rolled her fully beneath him, pressing his hips against hers to hold her down. With his lips he loved her, tasting and reaching for each delectable inch she had to spare. If there were any doubts still left in her mind then she could feel the proof of his interest against her lower body as he pinned her down.

The ding of the timer pulled them apart but only momentarily for Ignis to remove their breakfast and bring it out to them on a large plate. He also had a bowl of hollandaise already made. “Oh Iggy! Thank you.” Meryda had asked to do it but she had gotten a little distracted. 

“It’s from a packet.” Ignis made an almost horrified face, but knew that she wouldn’t judge or care considering the moment that had snuck up on them. 

“I forgive you this one time.” Taking the bowl and plate from the man so that he could join her, she happily clutched her bowl of fake hollandaise and dipped her finger in to taste. “It’s good.” Sooooo yummy and buttery!

“I’m pleased then.” Taking a chunk of the eggy baked bread, Ignis dipped it into the protected bowl and took the first bite. 

“And…” 

“And… It’s delicious.” Ignis gave in, unable to deny the look of pure glee on Meryda’s normally stern features. Even if it had been horrible he would have probably lied to make her happy. Learning forward he stole another kiss and went for another bite. “I believe you shall continue cooking for me…”

“Oh, high praise indeed.” Meryda waggled her brows, a coy grin covering her lips as she too set to breakfast. 

These were now her Saturdays in this new life of being a couple and she loved them. Cuddles, food, kisses and those little bits of tenderness that Ignis always had ready for her when she didn’t even know she needed such care.

This man…

What would she do without him?

It was a question that plagued Meryda all through the rest of the day and evening as she watched him blush and accept praise for his excellent cuisine. She continued to ask it when he offered entertainment in the form of playing guitar and singing with her sister to a thrilled audience of friends and her family. 

Even that night when they climbed back in bed, she continued to wonder, but as those strong arms reached out and pulled her into the place he expected her to be in each night, against him, she knew she would stop wondering soon…

And start living. What would it do to wonder what she would do without him?

When she could enjoy living beside him and taking in every perfect moment that Saturday’s had to offer them.


	2. Into the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of romance and new experiences. Meryda and Ignis enjoy one of his favorite outings of the year.

Early October… Plays in the park

********

For any other season the sky overhead would have been a clear indication to stay home, however as the fall season descended upon the world of Eos, a cloudy mixture of white and grey was the usual outlook for a day. Meryda adored this time of year, the smells, the sights, all of the beautiful colors as the earth shifted in preparation for the winter months. A final ode, if one would, to the exquisite beauty that summer brought to the land and now her soil was bidding its final farewell…

In the middle of the bustling crown city laid a park of enormous proportions, gilded with flowered sculptures, grand archways above the various trails that made up her landscape, all down to the rows of shrouding trees that were a brilliant hue of crimson and burnt orange. Tenebrae changed fast to prepare for winter and they only got to enjoy the change for a few weeks before the snow came, however in Insomnia she had been privy to a month thus far, and there wasn’t enough chill in the air to promise snow. 

Her eyes watched quietly so as to absorb the happenings around her as the citizens of the city took a pause in their busy lives to just enjoy the natural beauty around them. In her opinion she spent far too much time in the Citadel and while she had wanted to return home and start her weekend on the couch, she was rarely able to say no to Ignis when he requested something. Between work, their market time on the weekends, and the ocassional night out with the guys and her sisters, the young couple were mainly homebodies. Ignis rarely pushed her for much more, though when he asked for something, even when he tried to hide his excitement, she acquiesced immediately. 

How could she not? When he asked for so little of her and she felt like she took so much from him. Though he would never say such a thing and if he did decide to comment on her concerns, he would inform her that it was his pleasure to see to his happiness. Her Ignis was selfless… 

She was head over heels in love, she knew that now.

Tonight there was a good sized crowd out on the green with a small stage being constructed for the evening’s events. Ignis had told her that there would be plays in the park over the weekend, but his favorite was tonight. A tale of Leviathan and her lover…

The concept was rather intriguing considering Leviathan was often depicted as a massive sea serpent that could and would devour a person in one gulp. Standing alone in the center of the gathering crowd so as to reserve a spot, Meryda hugged her powder blue dress coat closer to her body. It went to her mid shin and was embroidered with a massive sylleblossom on the back to indicate her loyalty to the Oracle. Oftentimes when they went out on official Oracle business, she wore this as her status as a Priestess, her other garb that bore the sigils of her house was worn when her position at her queen’s side was that of protection. For now this was her longest coat and with the padded lining of down she wore beneath it when winter came along, she was plenty warm. Granted she also had blankets and a large two seater camping chair that Gladiolus had brought to her office at the end of the day. Ignis apparently had one, however the Shield’s was larger, padded and a bit more sturdy which was much more ideal in her opinion. The chair had been strapped to a type of wheeled contraption so that she could transport everything to her destination far easier than had she carried it in her arms. While she waited for Ignis to appear, Meryda unstrapped the chair and set it up for the two of them. Hopefully she had a satisfactory spot, but she was pretty certain that she had picked a good location. They were slightly off to the side of the centered stage, on a small hill so they would not have to worry too much about heads being in their way.

Thankfully the chair was easy to set up for her and once the blanket was out of its bag, the seating was fully prepared. Pleased with her work, she took a long moment to assess the position of the chair and their view point before standing back up and collapsing the wheeled contraption along with the bag that went with the fluffy blanket and then stood up to glance around to see if Ignis was anywhere near. He had forbidden phones so that they would focus on each other and the play, but that also made it hard to know when he was coming.

Meryda didn’t wait long to find out her lover’s arrival as she was almost through her rotation of checking the entry points when long, warm arms wrapped tightly around her torso, pulling her against the solid frame of a man she would know anywhere. “Iggy.” Meryda sighed in happiness, her hand reaching up to hold at his wrist that was resting against her collarbone. 

“Miss me today Darling?” He cooed into her ear, kissing the small bits of flesh in an attempt for proximity. Day in and day out they worked together so when their schedules altered it was a slight adjustment for their systems. The Advisor had taken a half day to prepare for this evening’s show but Meryda had remained at work without him. Returning to their quiet apartment was a nice little time out for him, though he had missed her regardless. 

Meryda soaked in the attention she was getting and turned for a better hold. Ignis immediately guided her face up to his where he pressed in on her for a slow, easy kiss. Dazed when he pulled away, she hummed softly and let her eyelids flutter closed. This man knew how to romance his lady that was for sure. Nothing provided her more pleasure than the handsome Advisor showering her with affection. He always made her feel so treasured. “I did miss you. It’s not like we get quality time at the office.” They were both far too busy for that.

The best they were able to give one another was quick breaks, and lunch. Otherwise they were mostly on the run from morning to close. “True.” Ignis couldn’t really argue against that so he didn’t try. Instead he pulled away from the embrace he very much wanted to stay in and set up a small table he had brought before placing the inhabitants of his basket on top.

Ushering Meryda to have a seat, he finished placing their meal on the table top and then settled beside his beloved. He was in his long black duster, and a pair of high top boots to help keep his legs warm. Small black leather gloves were on his hands and he had his thicker wool scarf on to tuck his neck and face into should the wind pick up. Naturally there wasn’t a hat insight because Ignis did not wear things on his head… unless explicitly ordered to. “There… everything is ready.” Turning to Meryda he took her hand and helped her settle onto the oversized seat. “I want to thank you again for coming to this with me. I know you are often tired on a Friday night.”

She was, but the smile on his face and the way his incredible jade orbs lit up in happiness was worth being tired and outside in the cool night air instead of on their couch. Almost forgetting the treat that Noctis had procurred for her, Meryda withdrew a bottle from inside of her cloth bag that housed a variety of needs, and showed it to Ignis who immediately grinned and gently caressed the label like it was a long lost lover. He was a wine whore…

At least that’s what Prompto called him and her boyfriend never disagreed. “What a lovely year. Noctis give this to you?”

“Yes. He said it would probably go nicely with whatever you brought.” considering when Ignis prepared a picnic, he often put a variety of treats inside that would please everyone’s palette. 

His beautiful eyes twinkled in delight. Taking the bottle from Meryda’s hands and procuring two stainless steel stemless wineglasses, Ignis popped the cork and sat the bottle down to aerate. Meryda wasn’t sure she had ever seen him so at ease…

Almost like a child opening a brand new toy he had been waiting for all year long to come out. Had she ever been so excited? “What’d you bring to eat Iggy?” 

Ignis set himself beside his beloved and beamed from ear to ear in her direction. “I prepared some of your favorites of course.” A finger food spread to be exact. The little cheeses, smoked meats, seafood quiches, and various vegetables. Stuffed peppers and mushrooms in a warming dish as well as cheesy garlic biscuits and large almond stuffed olives. There was a touch of everything. 

Meryda listened happily as Ignis pointed out each item on the table and without thinking about where they were or the audience they may have, she leaned over the moment his head turned and pressed her lips to his. Startled slightly, the blond pulled clear of her boyfriend only to have him pull her back.

Those long fingers, stronger than others would give them credit for, wound into her jagged locks and pulled her against his mouth. Taking his time to explore and indulge, Ignis eventually pulled away with a light nip to Meryda’s bottom lip and grinned in lazy satisfaction. “I will never mind a kiss in public.” He reiterated, knowing that when she was on edge or in her work attire the boundaries between them rose up. Right now she was both on edge and still dressed for work. 

“Sorry.” Meryda knew that her mind wasn’t fully with Ignis, which was where she wanted it to be. Her mother had been in earlier to harp on her for leaving Luna to visit the shrines alone over the past month when she knew that they were all starting to get ready for the Astrals Celebration. Which, she was reminded of yet again, she was expected to attend the Night of Bahamut with her family. That woman knew just how to push her buttons! Leaning forward, Meryda beseeched her handsome lover for another kiss that he was all too happy to deliver.

When the stress melted beneath his fingertips and the gorgeously curved woman became lax in his arms, Ignis withdrew and kissed all over her face just to offer another level of closeness. “This weekend we are just staying home.”

“Thanks Iggy.” Grinning against his cheek, she turned back to the table of food and let Ignis’ long arms press her against his body so that they were snuggled up just as they would have been at home on their couch. 

Gathering a plate of food for the two of them and at last pouring the two glasses of wine, the Advisor and his lady fell into easy conversation while they waited for the show. He had known that Meryda’s mother was getting over bearing again and had gone over Meryda’s head to ask Luna how he could be of service. The Queen had quickly accepted his offer and ensured that he would be at the shrine on the night of Bahamut as Meryda’s consort and escort. Apparently it was a high honor to be invited along with the family, which Myori had pitched a fit about, but Luna had made her decree and no one could argue against the Oracle.

What all this visit would entail, Ignis was not certain but he had learned that Prin and Ravus would also be in attendance as escorts to their significant others. Right now he doubted Meryda wanted to talk about it, so he filed it away in his mind for later and felt his own worries disappear with the introduction of Meryda’s first hearty laugh of the night. Something about the joke he told her that Prompto had conveyed to him later. Just an inane chuckle over Chocobos but Meryda appreciated it.

As the sky darkened and the lights switched on above the stage, Ignis packed away the supper food and withdrew dessert and snacks. Once more there was a small finger food variety of chips, crackers, dips and veggies, fruit and small bite sized cheesecakes with different toppings. Meryda adored these. 

“Geez Ignis… you were very busy today!” Surprised and touched at the thoughtful spread the poor woman nearly cried. “Thank you.”

“Of course my Darling.” He smiled shyly, holding her cheek in the palm of his hand as her eyes teared up. “I enjoy doing these things for you.” Meryda always appreciated his efforts and due to her praise for such simple gestures he found that cooking for her was immensely enjoyable. Since moving in together they had begun to cook as a couple, trying new recipes and altering old ones just for fun. 

“Well I’m very grateful.” She accepted his kerchief and chuckled. “I’m so sorry. I’m just tired and my mother was in.” The last thing she wanted was to ruin his night with crying. Smiling at the worried look crossing Ignis’ handsome features, Meryda sighed and put her head against his shoulder. 

“Do you wish to discuss it?”

“Not really. Same old problems. I haven’t been to the shrines. This year they will need us to help conduct the night because their personnel isn’t all trained and prepared for the event.” Trainings Priests and Priestesses often took a year or two to ensure that the individual’s being trained understood all of the rituals and when and where to apply them. The last event Meryda had helped with was when she was twelve. 

“What will that entail?”

Meryda’s hand curled around Ignis’ and held tight. His face dipped down to rest against her brow and she could feel his warm breath fanning out over her cooled skin. “Usually my family offers a mass blessing and we mingle with the people for close to an hour. Helping means we will be there to offer a blessing, Mingle and around 10 pm we will offer the final prayers to put the past year behind us, ask for repetition of the good moments, do away with the bad, and worship Bahamut. That’s followed by thirty minutes in prayer and then a feast is delivered that we eat and give thanks to the Astral’s for the new year.” There were more little nuances, such as specific blessings people would ask for, that she knew by heart, but those weren’t things Ignis would need to fully understand right now. “I heard Luna declared you would be escorting me?”

Ignis chuckled at the accusation. Catching sight of his girlfriend’s mixed gaze of amusement and irritation he nodded. “I asked her to give me a role knowing your mother wouldn’t.” Anytime there were activities for the household, Myori referred to him as, ‘bring that guy’ instead of Meryda’s boyfriend. The two had been on fairly good terms and respected one another as warriors, but the Matriarch was struggling mightily with the fact that her daughter had been gone for almost four months and wasn’t rushing back to the familiarity of her former life.

If anything, Meryda was thriving now that she was out from under her mother’s constant supervision. “Are you cross that I asked?” He wanted to be able to support her in any way he could, but Meryda rarely asked for it even when she desired the companionship. So, he found ways to insert himself into her obligations without stepping on too many toes.

Was she? No, not really. Perhaps she should have been, but Ignis just had a way about him that was nearly impossible to get mad at. Shaking her head and curling the blanket over her arms she sighed. “No. I’m not. If anything I should appreciate you for saving me the fight with my mother.” Again, she knew he didn’t go over her head because he didn’t trust her, he did it to save her the grief asking for his involvement would bring. “It will be nice to have that evening with you.” 

A sigh of relief fled the green eyed man. “I am quite content to hear that you aren’t upset.” Eyes twinkling with a hint of nervousness he asked, “What all will I need to do as your escort?”

Now the blond could have tortured her stoic significant other but decided that she didn’t entirely want to ruin the moment by making him panic. The others out in the field with them were starting to settle down which meant that the show was probably going to start soon. “As my escort you will accompany me and pray with me. Considering my family is Bahamut’s ‘chosen’ family or so says the Oracle’s of years passed, an escort of a Priestess is believed to also have influence with Bahamut.”

“How would that be?” He asked, his brows wrinkled slightly as his mind spun up to answer his questions.

Meryda shifted so that she could better see the man beside her and began to explain. “Alright, so you know that the Strigan family to Tenebrae, is the family of Bahamut?”

“Yes.” Which he still didn’t fully understand. 

Meryda proceeded, her face the most animated he had seen it so far this evening. Ignis adored how she lit up when talking about her heritage. “When the first Oracle perished, it was said that the second needed to be protected. Therefore the Astral’s handpicked their chosen families to stand at her side and spread their message. Our people believe that when someone is chosen to come into a royal family such as mine, that the Astral chose that individual…”

Ignis’ lips pursed while he thought on the concept and found that it appealed to him. It also made sense which he particularly appreciated. “So, you are saying that your people believe that Bahamut chose me for you.”

Meryda smiled and gave a nod of her head. “That’s exactly it. And because you were chosen by Bahamut you therefore add power to the prayers people will ask of me.” Almost as if Bahamut was going to hear her better because her chosen was at her side.

“So they will want me to pray with them?” 

“They will expect you to pray at my side. If you don’t it will be an insult. Almost as if to say you do not believe they deserve to have their prayers heard.” 

“Oh!” Ignis gasped, not liking the sound of that one bit. “I would never want that. Everyone has a right to have their prayers heard.” Even if he didn’t personally believe in the Astral’s, especially because one was scarring the woman he loved both mentally and physically, he would not put down the beliefs of others. “How do I pray?”

Once more Meryda was pleased, not only was Ignis’ attention fully on her, his body facing her own, but he was genuinely interested. “Well, usually I am asked to pray. Usually I offer a blessing, or a word on what they want Bahamut to hear. Sometimes they may ask you to offer an extra word for them. Usually it will depend on their status in their family. Women will often ask me for blessings and men will seek you out. Most houses that are Bahamut followers are matriarchal.”

“So only women can ask you?”

Meryda shook her head. “No. But it is common. Usually the entire family asks me to pray for them.”

The concepts of matriarchal societies were slightly strange for Ignis considering Lucis was patriarchal, however he rather enjoyed the notion. Questions came to the forefront of his mind about how Meryda and himself would raise their family, though he supposed it would be very equal. Between the two of them they had their roles and neither was more important than the other, at least not in his mind. “What does your mother do?”

“She offers mostly blessings for a productive new year while we mingle with the crowds to hear prayers.” The task of giving blessings was tedious and long considering the Elder was responsible of seeing everyone who walked into the shrine. Meryda had done it the year she was officially stated as a Lady of the Strigan household when she was sixteen. She had slept off and on for the next three days getting her energy back. 

“Will you do that one day?” Ignis asked her softly, having noted the look of exhaustion on her face while mentioning what her mother’s role was. A memory undoubtedly had come back to her during the explanation. 

“Technically yes.” Because she would be the Elder. Sighing, she motioned to him with a grin. “And you will be expected to stand by me.” Suddenly having Ignis participate in this day sounded wonderful. There were days her strength seemed so limited, whereas his continued to overflow. Come the day of Bahamut, she may have to rely on that fortitude of will for a little while.

And Ignis would let her. He always would. Kissing her tenderly, the Advisor to the King pulled Meryda against him and hugged her tightly. “I will do all that I can to support you and your people’s beliefs.” An oath upon the wind, but he knew she heard it even as the music picked up in the foreground to signal that the play was beginning.

Meryda gave a gentle nuzzle into the man’s unkempt locks, not really wanting to let him go, but knowing that he was excited to see this show. “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it my Darling.” Didn’t she know that he would do anything for her? When he had promised to be by her side, in his mind it had been forever. Even if marriage wasn’t discussed yet, in his mind he had known from the exact moment that she conveyed that her feelings matched his, there was no going back to his former life. Meryda was a part of him now. “Are you prepared to see the play?” He whispered in excitement as his arms refused to let her go.

Ignis always enjoyed having her close to him, which was something she learned very quickly from the early days in their relationship, therefore when he propped her up on his lap, his head against her neck, Meryda knew better than to move. What she was learning about herself was that the constant physical affection was one of her new favorite past times. “Yeah.” Meryda whispered absently, casting her gaze toward the stage as the lights fully dimmed from the crowd so that the actors became the focal point of the evening.

Curled up against Ignis, the two of them wrapped in blankets, snacking and enjoying the show, Meryda was given a first hand account of why Ignis enjoyed the theater.

Mighty Leviathan, Goddess of the Sea who ruled her world with an iron fist against the mortals who would abuse her beautiful waters, fell in love with a farmer.

Unknown to her, as he set across the sea on one of the ships that offered homage to her as a true Goddess, brought the male across and in the light of the moon at night, she caught him gazing down into her dark blue waters. The male drew her eye with his sun kissed skin and immense dark blue eyes that seemed to be painted with starlight. 

Known to most that offered prayers and gifts to the goddess, who did not give her love easily nor her favor, the night was Leviathan’s preferred time of day. It was there that the stars came out to guide her worshippers across her waters on peaceful journeys. It was said that the storms brewing during the sunlight hours were done by Ramuh whenever his beloved sister was required to breach the surface of the water. 

Who was this mortal man with the gorgeous midnight eyes that she had never beheld before. All pirates, fishermen, and sailors were known to Leviathan, even the great armies of the countries knew better than to cross her and ensured safe passage on her waters or to protect their lands by offering their gifts to her, yet this man had never offered her a gift. She did not know him…

The music flared to life and up from the waves rose Leviathan, pale white almost a blueish color, just in front of the man who had been casting bits and pieces of his food into the water each night he came above deck to gaze at the beautiful night sky. 

Ignis pulled Meryda closer and began to whisper in her ear the meaning of the ancient song that harkened back to a language Meryda had only ever studied but never fully learned. Ancient Eostal. Or, the language of the Astral’s that was first spoken on Eos. “She is asking who is he and why he is casting down his grains and breads into her waters.” She doesn’t look angry like Meryda might have thought though.

The man begins to sing, his raven locks dancing in the wind as he gazed upon the Goddess in awe instead of fear like most offered her when they were granted her presence. “He is telling her that it is all he has to give her… and he wants to offer his thanks in being allowed to pass her waters.”

“She looks happy…” Which was something Meryda never thought Leviathan would be able to emote. Yet there she was, fawning over a mortal man who had ensnared her heart. She knew just how the Astral felt.

Ignis chuckled at Meryda’s surprise and nodded, putting his head against the woman’s shoulder to enjoy the sentiments the scene brought up in him. “It is because he actually looks at her, but not in disgust or fear… he has fallen in love.”

“At first sight?”

Ignis caught Meryda’s gaze and held it, his own love swelling within him as he remembered back to the moment he fell into this woman’s bright eyes and how she had made him feel with nothing but a look. “Do you not believe in love at first sight?”

“Do you?” Meryda countered, not being able to imagine Ignis accepting something so simplistic when he was painfully logical. However, he surprised her.

“I do. You put that belief in me.” He murmured against her lips before possessing them with a tender fervor. The kiss remained light, only testing the texture of the other, but strong enough to show his truth. When he withdrew, he was pleased to see Meryda’s dazed expression shining down at him. Trailing her right cheek tenderly with his fingertips, they shared a quiet moment between just the two of them before the next scene began.

Growing quiet the story continued on with the courtship of Leviathan and her mortal lover as he traversed the calm seas for nearly three months. In that time she showed him the wonders of the ocean and the beauty that laid deep down in her depths by bringing the treasures to the top for him to behold. Not once did he demand more or request to keep those beautiful glittering riches and each night Leviathan came, he was the one to worship her.

He gave her devotion in a way that other mortals never had. For they had always wanted more of her, sometimes taking far more than she wanted to give, and yet this wonderful mortal who was bound to the earth, gave her the most precious gift any man could give a woman.

“His heart.” Meryda whispered as tears cascaded down her face, the journey now over and the farmer had made it to his new home. “No… you can’t go.” 

Ignis grinned softly and kissed the woman’s salty cheek in reassurance that all hope was not lost. Offering his beloved his kerchief once more, she wiped furiously at her face to clear the tracks so that she wouldn’t miss a single moment of the story.

Meryda sighed in absolute joy to see that the next scene was of the farmer, having settled now on the new stretch of land, right beside the sea. “He stayed!”

“Sssshhhh!” The other individual’s enjoying the show threw nasty glares in her direction which made Meryda shrink into Ignis’ arms who just lightly chuckled at her predicament. He for one enjoyed her enthusiasm. 

Unfortunately the joyfulness did not last as the other farmers caught on to the mortal’s bond with the Goddess and began to blame him for their lack of good crops. They came to him in droves, during the day always because Leviathan was unable to see him then, and ransacked his home, his fields…

Some going as so far to beat and torture him because they were certain that he had angered Titan, the god of the land, by worshipping the sea Goddess. For days the mortal stayed indoors, allowing the other men to pillage his property until there was nothing left for him to offer the Gods to make him prosperous once more.

Beaten and weary, he marched down to the altar he had made upon his arrival for his Goddess and begged her to take him away from this place, but it was for naught. The farmers found him that morning and dragged him inland severing his arteries to bleed him dry where they then offered him up on a pedestal to Titan as repentance for their town ever offering allegiance to another but him.

Titan watched the treachery, disgusted with those who worshipped him and leaving their fate in the hands of his sister. 

At this moment Meryda was weeping into Ignis’ shoulder and if one looked just right, they could see a film covering his sharp green eyes. The story was beautiful and tragic with an ending that offered relief but not so much a happy ending. Still, what was a mortal to know about the love of the Gods? Ignis had always enjoyed the mystery that came with these tales because there was just as much hope in it as there was sorrow.

When Leviathan, who had been away guiding the various migrations of her creatures that needed her guidance, she found the little farm where she had left her beloved occupied by another. Enraged, the Goddess leveled the landscape with a mighty tsunami and brought all of the men who would know her mortal to her altar on a vicious tide. 

Cowering before her in her temple, the men thought to lie about what had happened to her beloved and when that didn’t work, they prayed to Titan to save them from this horrible monster. Titan did not answer their prayers, forsaken by their God, Leviathan transformed these men into monsters of the deep that would be blind and never again have the light of day touch their flesh.

Casting them to the deepest recesses of her seas, Leviathan flooded the mighty city that was beginning to flourish until she came upon her brother’s altar and there… 

There laid her beloved.

“I cannot return him to you for he is already gone…” Titan’s large hand rested atop his sister’s head in sorrow, knowing that for the first time in several millenia, she had known true love. “Should you wait… he will be reborn and you will know his love again.”

“How?” Meryda asked, this time whispering so that only Ignis could hear her.

Ignis turned to his beloved and reached up to touch her heart. “It is believed that when a heart truly knows love, that it is shaped and molded around that love. Changing inexplicably so that in the next life it will search for the one it knows…” A fantastical idea, but one that he secretly guarded close as a truth. 

Meryda wanted to ask if he thought that their hearts would be shaped in such a manner, but the twinkle in his brilliant green eyes gave her the answer. And so she kissed him for such beautiful sentiments and revelled in the warmth of his arms around her. 

As the scene changed and the farmer was reborn, his Goddess returned each time, though sadly, with each life he withered away to old age and left her to wait for him again. The cycle grew hard for them both, now that her lover was nearly one with Leviathan, so strong was their love, that not even his spirit knew peace while waiting to return to the earth. Upon his final life, he travelled far to reach the temple of Bahamut, the light bringer, and asked the Draconian to let him stay with Leviathan for eternity.

Moved by such a humble old man who would risk his wrath to show up to the altar without proper offerings, Bahamut listened and realized that as he could hear his sister’s heart beat far down beneath her ocean depths, he could hear this mortal’s beating as well.

As the mortal man drew his last breath the ruler of the Gods took his spirit and cast it up into the heavens. 

During the day, the Harvester sleeps along with his beloved, and at night he shows up in the night sky to be with his Goddess always. At nighttime when you see a shooting star, it is really the Goddess’ beloved farmer coming down to be with her at the shrine he erected in her honor at Altissa.

Meryda’s eyes filled with wonder as the story wrapped perfectly around the reason why Altissa was built on the water and the important of Leviathan’s temple there. It made sense why she would sleep in the waters there and be awoken at that spot. “Wow.” Was all the blond could say, deeply moved by the little story that had just unfolded before her eyes.

Ignis nodded his head in agreement to her statement and relaxed back into the comfort of the chair, as he had not realized that he had been leaning forward to catch every moment of a story he knew almost by heart. The wonder and magic had somewhat disappeared over the years for him, however in watching it again with Meryda, he felt some of that excitement return. “Did you like it?”

Her head whipped to gaze at the man holding her, features stretched in excitement as she asked, “Can we come tomorrow for Ramuh’s?”

Ignis chuckled. “Of course darling.” 

“With another picnic?” She asked hopefully.

“Whatever will please you.” He stroked down her bright red cheek with the utmost tenderness, pleased that she had enjoyed herself to this extent. It also meant that she would be willing to tolerate these outings in the future with him, and that he was most happy for. “Now come. Let’s get home. We will need a good rest if we want to prepare another picnic and go down to the market to get what we need.”

The blond woman nodded her agreement and helped her boyfriend pack their things up. Once the little trolley’s were loaded and ready, the two headed back to the regalia hand in hand, chattering about the story.

Well, Meryda chattered. Ignis merely watched her in pleased silence as she recounted the parts she loved and the ones that were positively devastating. It wasn’t until they crawled into bed that her exuberance died down and her fatigue set in.

Meryda let loose a heavy yawn and immediately curled up to Ignis who was ready to hold her, as always, where she let her eyes droop closed the moment her head hit his chest. “If that happened to you and I was Leviathan… I would have done the same thing.” She murmured softly, one hand latching tight to his silk pajama shirt just as sleep took her.

Ignis kissed her forehead and whispered, “Me too my darling.” Content with his evening and the fact that he was going to another play the following night, the Advisor hunkered down around the woman who had effectively stolen his heart and drifted off to sleep as well.


	3. sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just need to take a day off...

Listen to: You Make it Easy - Jason Aldean

********

It was an unassuming Wednesday in the heart of the month of October with very little to do workwise, and yet duty always called to the pair that had been living together for nearly three months. As was the usual, Meryda saw her beloved boyfriend more at work than she did at home considering the winter was upon them and the biggest celebration of the year was at hand.

For now, work was mostly methodical dronings that they could do in their sleep in terms of paperwork and other tasks, while waiting for the plans to arrive that would determine the start of the winter months. As always, the weekend whirred past the two lovers, one day spent with friends and the other preparing for the long week ahead that was oftentimes done in the solitude of their apartment without company, yet it had left a deeper yearning inside of them both.

The rumbling of the sky above, pitched black on this dreary day, and screaming out its turmoil before opening loose the floodgates, drew her into wakefulness before anything else. However, when she arrived on the torturous edge of consciousness, Meryda felt her body stir to life beneath the call of another storm.

Fighting hard to pry her eyes open, she gazed down and beheld the sight of blond hair against her lap and then felt strong fingers work open her lower lips in a bid to shower her with pleasure. Her lips attempted to form the man’s name, her thighs parted wide, the blankets haphazardly laying off the edge of the bed, but when he touched his lips to the formerly hidden pearl between her gates, all that escaped her was a high keening note of bliss. 

“Good morning Darling…” Ignis cooed against her flesh, taking his time to move about her pleasure center with tender nibbles and light kisses that would have her lost deep beneath the tide. That’s how he wanted her today, sedate and willingly bent to his desires.

“Ig-iggy.” She whimpered, through the waves of enticement working up over her body. From the center of her being, the incredible ebb adn flow of pleasure took its time, licking at the shores of her stomach and further up as the tide rose to caress her breasts until they hardened to firm little peaks that were taunted by the silk nighty she was draped in. “Work…” It was a vain attempt to sway him even if that was the farthest thing from what she wanted.

“Called in sick.” Ignis had woken up that morning out of sorts with himself after two tenuous days at work and finally realized that, as strange as it sounded, he missed Meryda. They worked in the same office, slept in the same bed, ate meals together, but their quality time as a couple, and as lovers, had declined after the summer months. October was a time that the Tenebraean society celebrated their deceased brethren, and since the end of the war, the time of remembrance had become even more pronounced. Meryda had spent most of her days and some of her evenings since the start of the month at the Shrines with the Queen.

He had missed her terribly.

Pleased when she fell back against the bedding in her submission to him, Ignis returned to his task, taking his time as was his want when they didn’t have to rush to be somewhere. Hands, fingers, lips, tongue, teeth… he used them all in his exploration of her slick core, excited with her reactions, some new and some old, to one of his favorite activities.

He could have played her body more, drew out the end until she was all but consumed with the pain it wrought in her, but he didn’t. Ignis’ pace was a gruelling marathon until she was a sweaty, trembling, wrecked mass of nerve endings that flew into her finish with intense jerks and shakes of her body and harsh whimpers that continued on long until after the tremors had passed. Curled into herself, Meryda clutched at the focal point of her body and applied just the right amount of pressure so that she could hope to function. “Oohhhh Iggy…”

Pride extenuated his chest, melding upward to be shown through his gorgeous jade gems as he nuzzled the length of Meryda’s scantily clad body until he reached her shoulder, kissed it with warm affection and then slid behind her to wrap her against his body. 

Meryda however was coming out of the fog in her mind to realize that Ignis… “What about you?” Her bright eyes flashed upward toward her lover’s in concern but he merely smiled and lightly tapped the tip of her nose.

“You are mine today, I will have my own pleasure through what I bring you.” He had dreamed of indulging in their bodies, exploring to their hearts content for an entire day without interruptions and the Advisor was going to claim that fantasy this day. To see that strong, independent woman who fought day in and day out for her beliefs and ideals through her work, fade away and leave behind the sensual creature he wanted to know better.

Snugged up against her curves, feeling the warmth of her skin against his own, Ignis just held her, dotting little tasting kisses against her shoulders and neck until Meryda had rolled toward him of her own accord and pressed for more. Opening when her tongue made a swipe against his bottom lip, Ignis allowed her to lead the kiss, following that same slow rhythm he had started this morning with.

The taste of her on his tongue nearly sent the Priestess’ adrenaline spiking as her body shuddered in strong arms. They had never done this before, never on a work day, and only tested it out on vacation days. The throbbing ache, deep within her channel started as a slight nuisance, but by the time they were tangled in one another, it was ready to make her heart seize beneath the pressure. “Iggy… please…” She reached for his pajama bottoms with quick fingers and once they closed around his straining flesh and stroke, did she feel even a slight amount of relief. 

“Tell me what you want…” She would bend to his whims and pace, however her requests would be heard and acknowledged at times. This was one of those times. Breathing against her lips, he licked lightly at her exposed tongue and then drove his mouth against her nape where he sucked in time to the way his fingertips pinched her pert little nipple. 

Meryda whimpered as her mind slid in different directions. She wanted numerous things…

“I want you to touch me… on my clit… while you suck on myy nipples.” She panted out the breaths as quickly as she could get them and whined when Ignis withdrew from her neck. As his eyes came back into view she felt her lower body moisten even further. “But I want you inside of me… from behind… slow and hard.” To be filled and taken so that she knew nothing but pleasure, could only exist in that glorious abyss with him as the captain of her desires. There was nothing more sexy to her than Ignis taking full control over her in their moments of passion.

Both images burned through the Advisor’s minds and while he couldn’t combine them to have the full effect, he banked one for later, and chose the other for now. With a slight tilt of her hips inward, Meryda caught the hint and rolled to her stomach while Ignis perched behind her. “You’ll stay close?” She whimpered as he pulled her up to her knees and parted her thighs as wide as she could support having them and maintain her position.

“Is that what you want?” He taunted, the sound of her voice like a wildfire to his skin, burning and chapping the expanse of him until he was sensitive all over and ready to come undone with a whisper of a touch. 

Meryda nodded and received a slight swat to her bottom. Words. He wanted her words. Scrambling to find them, the devilish man behind her lined up perfectly with her bared core and slowly began to rub himself between her spread flesh, coming all the way to the end to rub at the tiny bundle of nerves that was desperate for more. “Ohhh Gods Iggy… That’s so mean.” She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she struggled not to rock against the flesh sliding through her folds. With a lick of her lips, she struggled up to her elbows and fought out why she wanted it. Two could play this game.

“I want you to stay close… because I love to feel you. I love to kiss you when I come… Please Iggy I want to come.” She pleaded knowing that when she begged he got riled up beyond belief. Rubbing her bottom up and against his groin, she smiled in satisfaction as he slowly began to fill her. 

Ignis made his way in completely to the hilt with one slow, fluid movement, until he was draped over Meryda’s back where he kissed and nipped at the base of her neck and down between her shoulder blades. She shivered against him and he felt her inner walls grip him in sweet torment. “The things you make me want to do to you.” He purred absent mindedly as his brain completely shut off from any and all thinking to simply indulge. 

To feel her like this, docile and compliant and yet completely in control of her wants and desires, she was a beautiful contradiction that he would never tire of. Braced on one arm, he pulled the other up to his mouth to quickly lick at his thumb and forefinger and then eased them down and around her body where he immediately sought out one of her puckered buds dangling from her chest.

“Ahh.” Meryda’s head jerked back, her breath labored through her nose and then Ignis’ hips began to rotate against hers. He stayed buried deep, right up against that patch of nerves deep within her core, but without the harsh thrusts she would need to come undone, it was more of a caress that built her up higher and higher. It was exquisite. It was torture. She wanted so much more. “What do you want to do to me Iggy… Tell me.” She demanded, though it was wrapped in the sweetest tone she could muster, calling out to his dominant personality that he was still in charge. 

“I want to set you to screaming… I want to flip you beneath me and watch your eyes as you come… I want to take you hard and fast… And yet I want to stay just like this and if it were allowed I would never leave the warmth of your body…” He murmured against her back, never having let up on his tender kisses centered on the sensitive patch of skin on her back that made her toes curl and her sheath flutter spastically against him.

Meryda pressed her face into the bedding as the jutting little caresses started to push her closer to that beautiful dark oblivion. Ignis however wanted the screams of delight, and nipped her nape in warning. “I want to hear you my Darling.” HIs voice was deep in her ear, the sounds slightly damp from his heated breath as he began to thrust just hard enough to make her cry out. But he wanted more still. “Can you take me?” He whispered, pressing down on her back to indicate what he meant.

Meryda nodded, knowing exactly what was coming and she wanted it. Besides she wasn’t a Strigan for nothing. Two long fingers that had been on her nipples returned and she sucked them until Ignis was satisfied only to have them return to their play place and this time Ignis moved his other hand that had been bracing him down to the saturated curls between her thighs. Pushing up to her elbows, Meryda took both of their weight on her knees and forearms but knew that it would not be that way for long. With slow, focused thrusts and the manipulation of her little pearl that was already vastly over sensitized, Meryda felt the end rushing at her and all she could do was brace herself.

“OH IGGY YES!!!”

Purring into her ear, Ignis lapped lightly at the skin behind it, “Good girl. Come for me… Th-That’s i-it…” He stuttered, feeling her lock up around him to the point of pain as the pressure of her body forced his into a surprised release, pulling a shout out of his beautiful mouth that became muffled as Ignis sank his teeth into Meryda’s shoulder. 

Knees shaking and arms all but wilting beneath the strain of their mutual orgasm, eventually Meryda let her body collapse. Ignis was quick to roll to her side, bringing her back to their earlier spooned position where they contentedly nuzzled against the other in the aftermath of such a wake up call. “Now that… is a good way to wake up.” Meryda kissed his chin tenderly and shivered.

Taking the hint, the darker haired blond brought the parts of the blanket he could reach up and over Meryda. “So glad I have been of good service…”

“You always are.” Was he kidding? This man could give her a look and she’d get wet for him. In her mind it was the most amazing thing, all of those little quirks that he had about him that just drove her wild with want. Most of the time she was positive he hadn’t the sweetest clue. She could only hope that she pleased him as much as he did her…

“Hey…” Ignis caught the flash of doubt in Meryda’s eyes and rolled her over so that he could kiss those glorious lips, soaking up the feel of them so pliant and willing beneath his own. “None of that. You know you please me…” He wouldn’t be so affectionate if she didn’t, or he just wouldn’t be with her. Obviously Ignis was speaking about more than just their bedroom activities. He meant overall in their relationship. “You please me most…” His tone was low and warm, all for her as he caressed down her cheek with the back of his fingers. 

“I’m sorry Ignis… sometimes… “ Meryda turned into his hand and gently kissed the back of his knuckles . He put one of her legs over his hips so that they were even closer and eventually she finished her thought. “I just sometimes… feel… I don’t know.” And Meryda honestly couldn’t describe it. Deep down she knew he wanted her, desired her the way a man should, but the distance creeped up and sometimes gave her pause even if they both acted the same. “I think about you all day, everyday…”

The grin on his lips broadened. The Advisor was not one to gush or needlessly comment on his feelings, however he had come to find out that where this gorgeous golden haired temptress was concerned, he wanted to share if only to watch her eyes spark in shy contentment. “Have I neglected you my Darling?”

“No!” Bright blue eyes filled up with tears as she struggled to convey what was just a jumble of words in her mind. “I just missed you. I know it’s dumb, we see each other every day but this month has been heavy…” Saying their prayers for the loss of their kin, friends, and just generally everything in the war was weighing down on the eldest daughter’s shoulders who had stood by her mother to greet those who came to the shrines and answer their questions that no one had the answer to. 

“Forgive me Darling…”

“There’s nothing to forgive…” Gods she couldn’t stand it if he apologized, especially when these things were not his fault.

One long digit rested against her lips and when those wonderful orbs that spoke of every soft, tender ounce of this woman’s soul, he gently caressed her tears away and spoke. “I do not always tell you what’s on my mind and I am remiss to not tell you every day just how I adore you. That knowing you are next door to me at work makes being there that much easier. Or how each night when I lay down… and you are there,” HIs eyes misted over slightly and he allowed Meryda to bear witness because he wanted her to understand just what she meant to him. “That is my favorite part of any day. Being able to come to bed with you, on your side, and then curl up against you soft curves,” He ran his hands up and down said curves which got a giggle out of Meryda. That look…

The one that was carefree and beautifully real was why he loved her. “I love you my Darling. So very much. And I’m sorry if I do not say it often enough.” In his family sharing one’s emotions was not something that came naturally, though for Lizzy he had always tried a little bit more. For Meryda, she grew up in a house full of women who didn’t express themselves in the best of ways, but they did express themselves. 

“I love you too Ignis. I just… it’s been hard going through everything again and it made me realize that our life is work and we are so happy in this relationship… and I just want to make sure we don’t get lost.” Lost in duties or other people’s lives, because for the first time in hers, she wanted to get lost in her own.

Ignis very much felt the same. “The only place I want to be lost is with you…” Using the leverage he had with her leg over his hip, he used his strength to roll them both with a fluid motion. Long lean muscle stretched and rippled over the glorious plush curves beneath him, thick hips shifting open to accommodate his sharper ones. “Or in you…” His grin was sinful as he slid up far enough to ease back into her wet heat, and slowly he began to move, never looking away from the vision of his beloved in rapture beneath him. “So gorgeous my Goddess…” Reverent kisses were dusted all over his face before he possessed her mouth and felt her little toes clench against the skin of his bottom. Oh yes, he could get lost in her and be happy with such a fate.

So he lost himself all throughout the day in her scent, her beautiful words and the way her body refused to let go of his own even when it was clear she was exhausted. They were one and it was all the two of them had been wanting or needing for quite some time.

By the end of the night, he delivered upon her other desire, the plush long lines of her curves haphazardly spread amongst the rumpled bedding, with those glorious breasts of hers on full display. They weren’t large, nor were they small, they were utter perfection in how they filled his hands, overflowing ever so slightly and heavens the sounds she produced when they were touched.

If he weren’t already spent, his body surely would have hardened in response to her soft sighs and wonderfully high pitched whimpers. Encouragements fell from her plump lips as he began to work her wet folds for the final release of the night. Meryda was saturated with moisture, her labia swollen and almost aching by this point in the day, but she never once told him to stop…

“Oh Iggy… Yes.. yes right there…” Her thighs parted as her body angled upward for a deeper touch and thanked the gods that Ignis was no longer in the mood to taunt her. Her fingers gripped into his shoulders and hair, anchoring to a reality point in the world that was spinning at 1000 miles per hour. She was slicked with sweat amongst other things and never had she believed that she would have had so many orgasms that she had lost count. Whoever had thought that Ignis was a boring lover had no idea…

And they never would. This closeted sex god was all hers.

“You’re so close… even now I want you…” What he wouldn’t give to delve back inside of her, just to feel those velvet walls clench around him. Perched against her breast, he firmed up his tongue and made slow lazy lapping motions across the peaked nipple he was taunting and within seconds the air rushed from her body and Meryda was convulsing all around the parts of him in contact with her. Arms wrapped around his head, her thighs slammed shut as she strained to ride the wave of ecstasy that was firing through each and every nerve ending it could find.

Singed and more than spent, the blond knew she would be feeling all of this in the morning but it had been a most exquisite moment of bonding that she hadn’t even realized she had needed with Ignis. Usually they talked and cuddled, rarely using physical means to bridge the gap of communication but today she had needed to feel him. “I love you so much.” Meryda trembled in the strong arms surrounding her now, smiling weakly into the bright green orbs watching her.

“Oh my Darling,” He stroked the hair from her face with a gentle gesture and then lightly kissed the tip of her nose. “Everyday it only grows…” how could it not when she stole into his thoughts with ease when no one else had ever come close to being on his radar at any point in his day. 

She was his forever…

He knew that now and was ready to stop running from it. 

“Let us take a bath shall we? Perhaps change the sheets?” He teased her, for once not minding the state of his messy bed or the fact that it smelled like the two of them mingled together. When Meryda accepted his suggestion he had them both up and to the tub where they could soak. Once the sheets were changed, he joined her.

The rest of the evening was spent wrapped in the other whether they were eating, watching television or simply resting. Neither one of them needed any further sentiments to get them through this slight rough patch that hadn’t even fully been about their relationship. When Ignis and Meryda went to bed that night…

They were both happy.

And they would both probably need another sick day the following day just to recover.

Noct didn’t mind one bit, considering he didn’t have to eat his veggies with Ignis gone.


	4. Campfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of training and bonding. It's good for the soul.

“Do you have a visual?” 

“Oh yeah…” Meryda grinned, eye pressed to her scope where she took in the sight of the small group they had been hunting down behind an outcropping of rocks. She didn’t have a good shot, but if they moved she would.

The frost had already settled in over the ground when they woke up that morning, bright and early before the sun cracked over the horizon. The groups had been out and about for nearly a week, running training drills during their time that ranged from excursions, to hunts, down to training scenarios that the larger group split into two smaller ones.

Currently they were involved in a training scenario that had come about after Gladiolus and Yarrow let their egos get the best of them. Meryda had been rather surprised to see Yarrow play into such childish tactics, but he did look rather refreshed being out of the citadel. Perhaps he was just letting loose…

Which wasn’t a bad idea. 

“Where are they now?” Yarrows voice sounded over the head piece in a quiet whisper which meant he was hunkered down somewhere near their prey.

The game was to see which side could capture all the members of the other side first. No kills, just good, fair battle tactics that would ensure captives. As it was they had been at work for close to three hours with several close calls. 

“Still behind that outcropping…”

“I’ve got movement.” Prompto sounded off.

“Fuck.” Meryda packed up her sniper rifle and turned just in time to see a lithe blond launched into the air, bearing down on her. 

“It’s a decoy! They dug through.” Yarrow shouted out before the sound of a blade whirring through the air around him echoed through the ear piece.

“I’m heading in.” Maery informed from her position.

The moment the man hurtling toward the ground toward her with his daggers out at the ready, she rolled just in time and sprang up to her feet. There was a sharply pointed blade at her throat while her hand gun had been recovered and was pressed right against her attacker’s temple. Bright green eyes sparkled at her. “Hello then Darling.”

“You bastards.” She chuckled, shooting the rifle in her other hand at Ignis’ feet. He jumped back out of range and she summoned her scythe just in time to swing it round and catch his coat.

Ignis backflipped away, near the tree line, and looked down at his tattered glaive attire. “Oh come now Darling that was unnecessary.” Throwing one and kicking the other toward his opponent, Meryda knocked them both out of her way only for Ignis to summon them back and send them out in rapid succession.

*  
On the ground Yarrow had been found by Nyx who darted off into the treeline as soon as Yarrow got the upper hand and nicked him with a paintball in the arm. “Toying with me.” The handsome platinum blond sneered in delight. Thus far on their week out in the field it had been very tame due to having the Queen on the outing, but she had acquiesced to the need for Glaives and Soldiers to play and was currently at camp with her handmaid and girlfriend of Maery.

Their game was being played in the forests surrounding the campsite so she was entirely safe from anyone who may try to happen upon the Lucian ritual. 

“Maery you coming?”

“Almost too ya… I have a trail… Probably Gladio.” 

Yarrow grinned wickedly. “Good, bring him in.” He darted in the opposite direction that Nyx had run off to.

Maery grinned at Liz and as a unit they took their larger opponent through a few twists and turns, dragging him past the outcropping where Prompto was hidden perfectly in the brush. “Get him.”

Prompto took his shot at the pair of feet that shot past his vision but they were not Gladio’s. “Damnit!” They were Noct’s.

Prompto sprang forward from his hiding spot and tackled the King to the ground before getting his rope out to bind his hands. “Sorry babe…”

“I’ll sorry you.” Noctis wriggled in an attempt to throw the smaller man off but he had a good hold of him with his knees in his ribs. 

Prompto wasn’t above Noctis long. “Gotcha!” The word exploded in Prompto’s ear at the exact moment he glanced up and saw Gladio lunge for his person, knocking him clear of the King.

Prompto hit the ground with a loud ‘Oof!’ but he wasn’t prone for too long. Maery and Liz both grabbed hold of the Shield and threw him to his back on the ground. It was at that point that Nyx broke through into the small clearing by the river, and Yarrow burst free of the opposite side. Ignis and Meryda were still occupied, and with a quick count the leader of the second team realized they were short a player.

“Meryda… be careful.” Yarrow called out through their line the second before he jumped into the frey of limbs and rope attempting to win the battle through an all out brawl. The laughter was the only signal to everyone that this wasn’t actually serious.

**

“Silly girl…” Meryda turned her back on Ignis for a split second, knowing her sister’s moves better than the girl herself, and shot the woman in both legs. Bright red pellets spread over her thighs and sent her sprawling to the ground.

“You’re not allowed to kill!” Miva shouted. Rolling to her back she looked down at her favorite pair of pants and groaned. “Damnit Meryda.”

The eldest Strigan ducked one dagger and caught the other between her hands centimeters from her face. She took hold of the hilt and sent it flying toward Ignis who also ducked it and shot forward. 

Meryda was too slow in getting her weapon back in her hand so that when Ignis made his attack, she took three hits, the man zinging back and forth so quickly she could hardly keep track of him. The fourth hit that was coming, she braced and took, which meant that Ignis came with her as she secured her arms around him and wound up on her back with him above.

Dagger at her throat, the handsome Advisor, with his hair dancing amongst his excited gaze, she smiled back at her boyfriend and then shot him.

“Damnit!” Ignis cried out in anguish that he had clearly lost. How had he missed her gun?! “Where do you put that thing anyway?” Crimson red spread over his coat on the left side. Had the bullet been real it would have hit him just below the rib cage and his lungs. 

Miva rolled to stand now that Meryda had effectively taken them both as prisoners and slicked her light blond hair away from her face. “You don’t want to know…” Holding her hand out to her sister, she pulled the other woman up and gave her a hug. 

Miva was not huggy, not to the extent she had been during this past week. “Missing me?” Meryda murmured against her sister’s hair so that the conversation was only between the two of them. Little droplets hit her cheek.

“Yeah.” The girls hadn’t spent a day in their lives apart, save for a few days at a time for business, so it had been a rude shock as the months went on to realize that they were no longer together. “Sorry.”

Meryda held her sister tighter and met Ignis’ concerned gaze as he watched them in silence, not wanting to intrude upon their moment. “Don’t be. I missed you too.” 

“When we get back you think that Noctis would have one of those famous sleep overs? Wiping her tears, the younger Strigan stepped back from the embrace she had been in and attempted to smile. 

The Advisor to the King walked up beside the two women and patted Miva’s shoulder with warm affection. “I think he will order it.” If there was one thing Ignis knew about Noctis, it was that while he did like camping and having fun, he always needed a good break from it once it was over.

Meryda sighed softly and motioned to Ignis’ upcoming wound. “I’m sorry…”

The blond’s brow rose at such a blatant lie, “You are not. And even if you were I don’t want it. We all know what will happen when we do this.”

“Yeah sis, don’t get soft on me.” Miva gave her sister a little shove and received a swat to her sore thighs for the effort. Poor girl barely kept her squeal of pain muted.

“Soft enough for ya?” And with that Meryda tackled her sister to the ground, the thrill of the fight still rushing through her and it wasn’t something she wanted to let go of just yet.

The two women rolled around, each trying to get the upper hand while Ignis watched in amusement to see his usually pulled together girlfriend cut loose from the binds of her station. Naturally, after a short time, the eldest Strigan got the upper hand and Miva surrendered in a fit of laughter. “Shall we go then ladies?”

Taking the hands offered to them, the three soldiers scaled down the side of the arbored hill where the mouth of the small spring lay. They followed the winding path, its size growing substantially over such a short distance, and found the rest of their group. Some faces were pleased and others were mixed between amusement and annoyance.

Maery and Liz were sitting on top of Gladiolus, who was flat on his back with his hands tied down to his thighs. Yarrow had Nyx hogtied on the ground, flat on his stomach and Prompto had of course rounded up his King who was tied to a tree. 

Meryda chuckled and pointed to Noctis. “How’d that happen?”

Prompto gave his fiance a mock scowl, who stuck his tongue out at the gunslinger, and turned to his second in command. “He wouldn’t stay put!”

Noctis grinned, his eyes fatigued but there was still a warmth to them that said he was in a good mood despite the loss. None of the soldiers handled loss very well. “How’d she get you?” He motioned to Ignis with a tilt of his head.

Glancing down to the bright red spot, the advisor shrugged. “I got too cocky.” His eyes trailed over to the woman who had surprised him with not only her skill, but also with the tricks she had up her sleeve. 

“Alright! This was fun… but let’s get up. We have one more night of camping and then we have to get to Wiz’s post to get the car.” For travel they had rented chocobos to get them around off road, which Prompto had been immensely happy about. The two girls sitting on him got up and quickly untied the Shield to the King.

When Noctis was loose he hugged Prompto to him, who had grown too attached to his chocobo, and sighed. “We’ll talk to Wiz ok?”

Prompto’s eyes filled with absolute joy. And just as soon as his excitement came, it fell right out of him. “Iggy?”

Everyone cast the Advisor a glance, knowing that if anyone would dampen the mood of the peppy blond, it would be him. Perhaps love had made him soft, or maybe he just didn’t care… No. It was the fact love made him soft. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he gestured to his King and said, “Our King can do as he pleases…”

“Except denying his vegetables.” Yarrow laughed and finished helping everyone dust off and prepare to head back. They had about a half hour walk back to camp. “We ready?” 

The group did a quick once over to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind on the ground and then set off through the forest to the north where their Queen sat waiting for them. Each year, usually at the end of the year, the Glaives and now Tenebrae soldiers were split into teams and sent out for a week at a time to not only practice various simulations that the city couldn’t provide, but also a bit of team building.

Last year some of them hadn’t been able to go, so this was the Priestess’ first outing with the Lucian Glaives to ‘rough’ it in the wild. None of them really missed the memories of troubling times during the war where food was scarce or the enemy was far too close, but at nighttime when the campfire was crackling peacefully in the cool night air, good times were remembered. 

The entire walk back Prompto was jumping up and down about the prospect of having a chocobo of his own, which most everyone ignored except for Meryda. Taking hold of the man’s hand beside her, their leather gloves keeping their skin apart, Meryda grinned up at the advisor. “You are getting soft.”

Ignis looked to the woman walking through the brush at his side and smiled brilliantly. “Perhaps. He can consider it my Astral’s Celebration gift to him.”

“I heard that!” Prompto shouted behind him at the usually stern Advisor. The blond curled up around the King who did not shy away from the contact and though he quieted, his excitement could still be felt.

It wasn’t too long when the group broke free of the tree line and sighed in relief to see their campsite ready and waiting for them. The fire was blazing in the rock created hearth and the scent of piping hot coffee filled the air around them. The Queen, in all of her regal splendor, was just pulling the pot from the camp stove and looking fairly competent. “I didnt know she could camp…” Gladiolus whispered to Nyx who gave his friend a shove.

“She’s pretty domesticated…” Nyx fired off a wink to his wife and headed toward her so that he could double just to make sure she was completely fine. She immediately batted him away for all of his fussing.

“Nice job…” The Shield murmured to himself, taking a hot cup of coffee from Liz who had been the first to get ahold of the pot.

The three Priestess’ rolled their eyes and smacked the large soldier for his audacity. “You know she was with us… we trained her, not Nyx!” Maery wasn’t about to let some man take credit for their hard work. Not that Luna didn’t want to learn, it was just that Ravus considered her learning menial tasks meant for servants pointless.

Now look at her! She could camp…

Kind of.

The usual garb for being out in the wild was fatigues, combat boots, and due to it being late fall early winter, a large heavy coat to deal with the various bouts of weather that could come up. Luna insisted on wearing her very white clothes, impractical shoes, and far too thin coverings for the weather. After a day of that nonsense she had taken the extra clothes her Priestess’ had knowingly packed for her. 

There was a semi circle of five tents facing the way they had just exited the heavy treeline, with the camping chairs placed just out in front of the fire. Ignis hadn’t been able to bring his larger camping stove, so the group made due with a grate and the bare necessities of cooking equipment. Each person’s packs were at their limit when packed up for travel, even Luna’s. The entire group had been very impressed with the Queen and her willingness to participate in a yearly ritual without calling rank or demanding special attention.

Once the coffee was passed around, Meryda took her cup, kissing her Queen on the cheek for the thoughtfulness, and ducked into her shared tent with Ignis. Stripping down out of her heavier Glaive clothing, all of the Tenebrae guards and soldiers now possessing the Lucian garb, Meryda did a quick washup with the thermos of hot water and a rag. Her muscles were going to be screaming at her come morning.

“Ahh… there you are Darling. Are you alright?” Ignis stepped in shortly after his girlfriend whose attitude shifted the moment they were back at camp. 

Meryda handed Ignis the thermos and rag, helping him peel off his coat and shirt so that all he had on was his pants. The Advisor had strict rules about leaving their muddy boots outside of the tent which was honestly a smart idea so Meryda did not argue. “I’m fine. A little sad this will be over…” Not that she loved camping, because she didn’t, but she had enjoyed the camaraderie and spending time with her sisters.

Once cleaned up and not nearly so chilled, he slid into his white thermal shirt, a black flannel jacket and a pair of sweatpants and heavy woolen socks. “I know. We do not get a lot of chances to simply get out of the city.” Ignis sighed, realizing that he too had been feeling rather stifled. Out here, in the fresh air, all of those little concerns that had seemed so mountainous were nearly solved in his mind. Upon the return to business he would be patching up several little errors.

The blond nodded to the statement and slid into her warmer camping wear as well, packing up her pants and coat. In the morning she would travel back in her comfy clothes because she did not want to sit in the car wearing her fatigues. Once Ignis was also finished packing, they stepped back outside in time to see the others emerging from their tents, refreshed and also much more comfortable.

Yarrow settled into his chair, his blond hair slicked back from the intense violet orbs that were merely taking in the beauty of the scenery. “We have to do this more.”

Noctis sat down in his chair and thanked Luna for a refill on coffee. The first one went down quick because he was cold. “It certainly does make it a little easier to breathe.” He concurred and then asked, “How’s the wife? Enjoying her stay at the citadel?” Whenever Glaive’s went out on these little excursions, the family was granted a stay in the citadel for the week. Any and everything was at their disposal so as to make life a little easier with a mom or dad gone. Other times loved ones stayed to simply have that extra measure of security.

Yarrow grinned happily and nodded. “Yeah. She’s having a great time.” It was a mini vacation for his darling wife that she absolutely deserved. Polly was a Glaive before her pregnancy but now that the baby was here, the two parents had agreed that she would stay at home for the time being even if there was peace in the nation. 

Gladiolus, Maery, Miva and Liz all slid into their chairs for a little breather as Prompto, Nyx and Ignis began to prepare supper. Meryda took her spot beside the fire and watched in silent amusement as Luna tried to stay at the helm. 

“I can do it…” The Queen insisted to three very determined men.

“My lady… I really must insist.” Ignis said, not finishing his thought because for him the argument was done. However when he reached for the pan, Luna’s hand stayed attacked to it. 

“I can do it.” She said once more with the same amount of determination in her gaze as Ignis. 

The entire time the men had tried to baby her through this entire escapade and she was getting tired of it. Her priestesses obviously didn’t because they knew better and once upon a time she had trained with them and they had offered her no reprieves from carrying her weight. Now, the soldiers had been out running a simulation while she napped at camp and they were back, which meant it was her duty to feed them.

Nyx and Prompto stood back, both of them knowing better than to get in between two strong personalities and turned to the others for help. The men of the campside group all averted their eyes while the women shot a look in Meryda’s direction. Everyone knew she was the boss where Luna was concerned. And Ignis for that matter.

Shaking her head, the first Priestess to the Queen and Oracle stood up and carefully pried the skillet away from the two individual’s staring each other down. “What’s for supper?” First she had to assess if Luna could make supper.

“Stew with left over meat from the hunt and the while vegetables we have picked.” Ignis informed her without looking away from the Queen. It went unspoken that he had the other necessary ingredients to cook a rich stew packed up in his travel kitchen. 

Handing the pan to the Queen, she immediately held up her hand to cut off the groans and motioned to the two of them. “Why dont you guide her through the process and Luna you can make it.”

“I’m not getting out of this am I?”

“Nope.” And with that Meryda turned to go. 

Yarrow smiled happily at the way the Priestess handled the situation with efficiency. “How have you been doing Meryda? Not having any more problems with the guards are you?”

Noctis about choked on his coffee. “I certainly hope not!”

Prompto took up his perch beside his fiance and turned his twinkling blue eyes toward his friend. “They’ve tried here and there…”

Meryda chuckled. “And then I handled it.” After realizing that she would never allow another woman to endure what she had been putting herself through changed her tune rather quickly. Now if she had problems, the men were notified that she had a problem with it and challenged them. So far three had taken her on, and all three had lost. 

Yarrow was relieved to hear that. He couldn’t stand disrespect to a woman. “What about you my King? Planning the nuptials?” 

Prompto’s face immediately fell and Noctis took his hand gently to squeeze the appendage in a show of reassurance. “We’re getting there.”

“Sure we are.” Prompto’s tone was harsh in a way none of the others had ever heard before. Immediately everyone tuned in to what was happening, though some already knew.

Ignis was one of them. “Surely there is something we can do Prom.” HIs eyes were concerned for the young couple. Naturally Noctis was ready to do anything to make his soon to be husband happy, but Prompto had it in his head that the King needed to follow tradition.

Tradition was all good and wonderful, but they were living in a different age that would require some alterations to accommodate the young couple. Surprisingly enough, it was Luna that offered the words of advice the poor blond had been needing.

“Prompto.” When he looked up at her, she continued with a small smile of comfort. She had not done everything that Tenebraean tradition called for when she married and she had never been happier. Meryda, as her priestess had officiated, and the only people who had been there to witness it were her brother and Yarrow. “It is wonderful that you want to give the Lucian people a proper wedding that befits their King,” Now she grinned mischievously and shrugged. “But who cares. It’s your wedding. Do what you want Darling man. You won’t regret it.”

“Thank you Luna.” Noctis’ words were flat but the look in his eyes said more than enough. Of course it would take someone else telling Prompto this for him to finally accept it because what did he know! He was just the King and the man’s long time best friend.

Prompto perked back up and turned to look at Noctis who was nearly glaring a hole in the side of his head. “You’re sure?”

“I’ve been telling you, you daft gorgeous man! Yes! Whatever you want Prom and it’s yours.” Hell he’d get married right now, in the middle of nowhere. Technically he had everyone he needed both literally and figuratively. 

Ignis smiled to see that the situation was smoothing itself over, which was another thing to scratch off his to do list. He and the Queen returned to the stew and after a good time bubbling and brewing on its own with only a stir or two here and there, supper was ready. Dishes were plated and once everyone was served, the two chef’s settled down to join the group. 

No on uttered a sound while they ate, the meal far too good to let it grow cold. The pot was cleaned entirely, meaning no left overs, and Nyx, Prompto and Noctis pitched in to wash the dishes. Curled up in front of the fire place as the night set, the small group fell into easy chit chat.

All manner of topics were discussed, from the hectic summer, to the new lives of the Strigan women and the adjustments that had ensued. Naturally they had been thrilled to be with their significant others, but they missed each other too. Hearing that, Noctis declared that upon returning home they would have a group slumber party to get some of that quality time work got in the way of at times.

Miva grinned at Ignis who returned her smile with a knowing one of his own. He too had made the decision to invite the girls over more often. Lately he was a terrible homebody and didn’t feel like getting out all of the time, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t request company.

“Should we get to bed?” Liz asked, thoroughly worn out from her day and the several helpings of stew she had consumed. Thank goodness she was in sweats or she would have had her jeans unbuttoned and her food baby out for a good rub.

Nyx stood up and took Luna’s hand. “Sounds good to me.”

“Night all.” Luna waved to the others and retired for the evening.

It wasn’t too much longer that Meryda, Miva, Maery, Liz, Prin and Yarrow headed to their tents so that the only individual’s left around the fire were the four men who had bonded over these types of adventures almost ten years ago.

How life had changed…

Ignis was in a committed, loving relationship and sharing an apartment no less. No one had thought that day would ever come. Gladiolus was also tied down which was a miracle in and of itself. Then of course the King had finally secured Prompto as his lover and had never looked back. Ten years ago they had been sitting around a campfire just like this…

A little younger, a little less scared, but no less happy than they were in this moment. Their happiness had only taken on new shapes as their lives continued on into an unknown future. The four men didn’t retire to bed for quite some time, allowing the fire to burn down to embers while they enjoyed the quiet moment of friendship that was just for them.

With parting looks of warmth and tenderness that they would only ever allow themselves when truly alone with the others, the four soldiers stood and bid one another goodnight.

Another moment had come and gone, another week of new memories that always brought up the old times that had made them into who and what they were. 

But there would be more…

They had a festival coming up that was promising to be a lot of work and sooner or later a wedding would be in the books.

The new year would bring about many changes.

Some people, like Ignis, were already plotting the course of their new year, excited for the prospects ahead of them.


	5. A Lover's interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis can be naughty.... really naughty.

“Good morning Jilly, do I have any messages?” Ignis had hit the ground running from the moment he leapt out of bed, and was not his usual pulled together self. Meryda had also been out of bed and he hadn’t been pleased to see she was already gone and his morning routine had been disrupted. He had grown rather routined to a good morning kiss, a quick shower most days, and heading to the office together, but that hadn’t happened this morning.

Consequently he had been a brute throughout the meetings but Noctis had been thrilled because the Astral Priests didn’t like dealing with Ignis in a good mood, much less a bad mood.

Jilly turned her aquamarine eyes up at Ignis and handed him a slip of paper. “Yes. Meryda called you this morning. She put lunch on your calendar. I didn’t see that it was a problem because you had a free hour after noon.” Usually she did not take too many liberties with his free time, but his significant other had been out of the office for the first two days of the week and in their time together Ignis had grown very attached to his daily meetings. Of course he fussed but no one was upset by this change in the Advisor who was a stickler for law and order. 

Ignis took hold of the note and slid it onto his clipboard for further inspection. Jilly was wearing a taunting smile on her lovely features and he could only wonder at what his lover had in mind now that she was back on this side of the Crown City. Thank you.” Was all he said on the matter before turning to go into his office. Before the door shut he informed Jilly that, “I would like to be advised when Meryda is back in the office.” 

Nodding her acceptance of the task, the woman set back to her work and knew that she wouldn’t have to wait long to deliver that particular message. The two had been together going on close to a year, but unfortunately it had not been a calm period that they were exiting. They were just past the Festival of the Astrals and New Years, which meant that the Crown City was preparing for the Spring quarter and finishing with the winter quarter fairly soon. Construction, festivals, zoning, and all manner of new business that could arise when the warmer months arrived and it often started mid spring. 

This time last year Tenebrae citizens were nearly settled and all of Meryda’s efforts were spent on the finishing touches of their integration into the Crown City alongside Ignis to ensure everyone was melding well. However, this year she was much more involved with the outer city districts in making sure they had a voice when the spring quarter was at the meeting stage of closure. Which meant Meryda was out of the Citadel a lot and Ignis was … cranky.

***

“So the three districts would like to work on some things together?” Noctis scribbled some notes and turned to Prompto to come to his desk and take over.

Meryda smirked from her seat across from the King as the man’s lover traipsed over to fulfill his duty and tried his damndest not to lean down for a kiss. “Oh go ahead Prompto. I don’t care about decorum.” Sometimes people forgot that just because she worked with Ignis did not mean she was Ignis.

The former blond soldier, who was now in charge of accompanying the King, mostly because Noctis hadn’t wanted his lover too far away from him during the day, smiled and leaned down to kiss the soft lips waiting for him. Meryda couldn’t help but smile when the black haired man blushed. “Don’t tell Iggy…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Meryda promised. That and the guys didn’t know that they messed around in their offices, after hours of course. But that would change soon enough if she had her way.

They were still new in their relationship and sexual bed, so she couldn’t push too hard too fast. Today was already going to push it as it was, however she didn’t think that her handsome lover was going to fuss seeing as how she had been stuck at her mother’s compound all weekend for family business and gone Monday and Tuesday to the northern part of town for business. If she had commuted back home she would have had time to sleep, get up and start all over again. That didn’t mean nights alone hadn’t been hard.

“So you and Iggy moved in yet?” Noct asked as Prompto began to read through Meryda’s notes to highlight and make copies for the various groups that would need to review them.

Meryda sighed. “My mom still isn’t thrilled. She wanted someone from Tenebrae.” Ignis’ father on the other hand had been thrilled. Meryda’s family had a solid reputation and was now a key factor in the protection of not only Lucis, but Eos as a whole. When she took over her mother’s title, it meant that Ignis would also rise in status. Not that he cared, he was already a Lord and position didn’t really matter to the lithe man.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “That woman is a pain.”

“Thanks for going easy there but you didn’t have to. She’s a bitch.”

“She’s your mom.” The King laughed as if to say ‘You said it not me’.

“Yeah she is. But she needs to deal. It isn’t Tenebrae and Lucis anymore. We’re one.” She sighed in resigned frustration. Honestly she could understand her mother’s irritation considering they had moved into the Crown City and were absorbed as new citizens. Nothing had changed to show the solidarity of the unions in how the districts looked. Hell, Meryda even wore a citadel uniform.

Tailored black pants, a black blouse with a vest, the only thing that showed her loyalty to Tenebrae was her cufflinks and the small sylleblossom pendant necklace that she wore under her collar. 

“Hey,” Noctis leaned forward and took the woman’s hand. She had been instrumental in getting a lot of the Tenebrae residents on his side and he would not forget it. Meryda was essential to his team and had become a close friend as a result. “When we get into the summer term I plan to introduce new ideas to make everything more Tenebrae friendly.” The files were sent but wouldnt officiall start until the end of May when school was out. Summer lasted from then until August and was their busiest period.

Meryda nodded. “Sorry Noct. Just tired of hearing my mom go on and on.” And even more tired of the suppers each and every weekend.

Prompto looked up to see Meryda frown with that thin annoyed press of her lips that promised more was bothering her than she said. “You gotta tell Iggy.” The blond spoke up, knowing that the Hand of the Crown would find out sooner rather than later.

“What?” Meryda stood and slid her hands through her hair. It was long now, nearly to her shoulders in the back so that it dipped against her breasts in the front. She needed a trim! Tossing the mop of dark blond up into a pony tail she shook her head. “And what’s going to happen then Prom?”

“I’ll tell you.” Noct was slouched in his chair but his face was completely serious. “Ignis will freak the hell out and give your mom a talking to.” Or he would up and marry her to spite the other woman. As it was, Ignis had taken an immediate liking to having Meryda in his space, which was very hard for his friends to comprehend, and the man did not like when she wasn’t. 

Meryda groaned and headed for the door. “I gotta go. Mom will be calling my office soon enough to ask if i’m coming home even though she know I wont.” Myori hadn’t been able to guilt Meryda since the war began and she had made a pact with Bahamut and their ancestor, who was a beloved follower of the Draconian, to basically play host to Bahamut. Of course the Astral declared that the Strigan line would be charged with protecting his light, especially since it was the last bit Eos had now that the crystal was destroyed. Which meant that Meryda’s life was going to be much more complicated when she was older.

As it was the outline of the Mark had already started to appear on her back. And it hurt like holy hell.

The others bid her a good day and after a quick ten minute walk to the wing her office was in, closest to the garages because they were always in the city, she entered the waiting area she shared with Ignis. Much like the Crownsguard officer, everything was neat, tidy, clean lines and neutral colors so as to not invite a lot of contemplation on the surroundings. Which was why her office was a bit more colorful, she needed the inspiration to work. 

“Mom called… told her you were busy all day and that you would be staying with Ignis due to late night business.” Jilly didn’t even look up when Meryda waltzed in and not missing a beat she pointed for her other boss’ door. “Ignis asked to see you when you got in regarding your message.”

Inhaling a breath for courage, Meryda shared her gratitude to her best friend and then walked to Ignis’ door where she knocked and then walked in. He was at his desk, the drapes drawn so that only the muted glow of the lamp on his desk illuminated the space he was in. When he worked at his desk he often turned the overhead light off. “Hey.”

Ignis’ head jerked up, his mind deeply occupied by Meryda’s request and also the requests in front of him. “I have refused these measures three times and told the Chancellors to come up with more to offer the patrons and they change one word in a few sentences and think it is satisfactory.” His upper lip curled in pure irritation as he stamped denied across the folder and tossed it in his out box. “If they desire the funds to remodel their gardens then they had better start giving me an adequate reason as to why the Citadel needs to pay for it.” So far their reasoning was that the influx of Tenebrae citizens and scholars required the new additions and their own budgets didn’t allow. “What is it Darling?” She was staring at him completely unphased by his tirade.

And she was. Meryda had missed him beside her in bed for five long nights and she was finally getting to see him besides just on face chat through her phone. “Just missed you.” More than words!

Ignis relaxed when he heard the admission and motioned her toward him. He couldn’t wait to feel her pliable body molding into his from all directions. When she didn’t come, he frowned. “What is it?”

That breath she had taken for courage was starting to fail her, but Meryda was determined to see this through. It had been some late night movie she caught and bored out of her mind she watched and daydreamed. Now she had a fantasy that wouldn’t quit. Checking the time, it read 10 am which meant Ignis had two hours to throw together details he wanted for her idea.

Cheeks flushed light pink, she began. “You remember how we said that sometimes we need a break from work… to have fun?”

“Yes. Last week I asked you to accompany me to an play in the park.” And it had been wonderful. They brought their blankets and listened to the incredible musicians play while curled up with one another and kissed like teenagers. He hadn’t ruined the simplicity with sex that night, instead they returned home, cuddled and kissed some more. He had enjoyed his night immensely. Though it had been hard to not take advantage of her very insistent touches that had wanted him to offer more.

Still, Ignis was trying to be a gentleman. They had just started dating and their romantic interludes were still in the single digits. HE wanted to ensure that Meryda knew this relationship was more to him than just the physical side of things. 

The blond nodded and continued. “Well… I was hoping you would take me to lunch today… and come onto me at the restaurant. And we would maybe have sex in the bathroom?”

Ignis’ attention became nearly ravenous as Meryda outlined her request quickly and efficiently. There was a lot left to interpretation, but the base that was there had definitely snared his interest. “Darling… I …” What? What Ignis? Wouldn’t love to have a slightly raunchy interlude after the previous evening’s phone sex that had been unable to quench his need for the gorgeous creature he had decided was his.

“Please? I know there isn’t a lot of time. I just thought it could be fun. And…”

“And?” Ignis’ brow quirked up, his tone low and warm like fresh caramel. 

“And I’m really… turned on.” Horny. She was really horny. It had been almost two weeks since they were last together and it had been fast and rushed, leaving her wanting. So far he had taken it rather careful with her, but she wanted to see what he could really deliver once the brakes were taken off.

The light of determination and desire drew the restrained man in, and he quickly acquiesced to her desires. “What are your other conditions?”

Meryda shook her head, “I just want you to come onto me. I want you to pretend you are you and I’m a civilian who needs to discuss important business. I have a grievance. The rest is up to you.” Which was a significant amount because Ignis loved to get all the little details just perfect.

Ignis’ fingertips caressed the small paper weight of shiva much like he wanted to caress his girlfriend, and it only took a few moments for him to piece together the rest of the picture. “I’ll have a dress sent to your office. I want you to walk to the cafe. The Astrals Delight,” It was two blocks away, a bit posh, but secluded and clean enough inside for him to feel comfortable to follow through on this particular interlude. They had agreed to once a week, any sort of ‘interlude’ or moment together that the other couldn’t deny. This way they had a semblance of normal couple life. A date if one would, though they weren’t always that innocent.

So far their moments had been tame, but this would not be one of them. “Get a booth, toward the back so that you can see everyone, make sure to sit against the wall.” He would sit beside her once he arrived. “Order a bottle of white wine but nothing else.” Dark green met sky blue in challenge and when she nodded, he smiled like the cat that ate the canary. “Noon. I’ll see you then.”

Meryda knew when she was being dismissed and even though she wanted to rush to him and steal a kiss, she had a feeling that her request had already begun. Bidding him a good rest of his morning, she stepped out and got to work on her own assignments.

Around 11:30, Jilly stepped into her office with a garment bag and a wicked smirk. “Proud of you…”

“Shut up.” Meryda shoved the woman toward the door. It had been Jilly to help her cook this up so of course she knew what was going to happen at noon. The moment the woman was out the door she opened the bag and drew out a short black body con dress, long sleeves and a v’d neckline that would show off her medium sized breasts perfectly. Never in her life would she wear something so clingy, and Ignis knew it. “Bastard.” She smirked despite herself and changed. There was also a pair of heels in the bag but nothing else, which meant that Ignis wanted the dress and heels on her and nothing else. Her legs were going to be cold…

Shrugging off the thought of discomfort she ensured everything was in place, took her hair down, ran a brush through it and then tossed on her coat to get to the restaurant. The whole time she walked she felt like there were eyes on her but she ignored the strange sensation and followed the directions that had been given to her once she arrived.

Seated in the back, and having ordered a bottle of white wine, she waited in nervous excitement for her lover to enter the cafe.

*******

“I’m hear to meet someone. Ms. Strigan.” His deep voice called out across the din of the small cafe with ease, drawing her attention out of her daydreams and straight on the tall body following the waiter in her direction.

His hair was slicked back and away from his features, though his glasses were long gone which he knew she loved. His uniform had not changed though she did notice that he had his dress gloves on that he wore when meeting with citizens. They often felt he was showing respect, but he didn’t appreciate germs or that someone may try to take his fingerprints for a nefarious reason. The man was a little paranoid, but he was also the best so the quirks were often overlooked as Ignis’isms to those who knew him.

“Thank you.” Deep and sure, Meryda felt the weight of his voice make a direct beeline for the center of her body that was already warming in anticipation. When the waiter departed, Ignis bowed slightly and motioned. “May I join you?”

Good Gods yes! Was what she wanted to shout, but she maintained her composure and nodded. “Yes please. Thank you so much for making time in your schedule.”

“My pleasure.” He purred. The last of the details had been finished on his way to their current location so he was more than ready. Settling into the side of the booth with her, he let his body drift up against hers, but not overly imposing so that they were pressed into the other. HIs thigh rested against hers with the slightest of contact.

Taking his time to pour himself a glass, Ignis flashed a wicked grin at the wide eyed woman and drank in the sight of her as the crisp liquid hit his pallette. The black fabric was obscene in the way it hugged Meryda’s curves and he almost cursed himself for allowing her out in something so provocative. Not because she didn’t have a right to flaunt her body, though she rarely did, but because he wanted to toss this little game out of the window and drag her to the bathroom right this instant.

“Well Ms. Strigan. I must say I was quite sorry to hear that you had a few grievances with the Citadel. The King wanted me to personally see to reparations for the stress we have caused you. I do hope you will grant me permission to do so in place of his Highness.” He was a smooth talker, interacting with her like a great cat rubbing against her senses and then all business when the waiter returned. The switch in personalities was fascinating.

“We will have the cranberry arugula salad for an appetizer and then we will be splitting the large tomato bisque with the homemade bread. And a lemon tart for dessert.” Handing the man the menu he thanked him and then those intense green gems were back on his prey.

Meryda almost shuddered beneath his intensity but found her voice eventually. “Of course I would permit you to do so Igni..”

“Mr. Scientia.” He coo’d, correcting her error with a caress of his fingertip to her nose. It was slightly patronizing, but she didn’t mind the power dynamic. 

“Forgive me.”

“Not at all. I just find that it is best to keep things professional that way I can ensure my work here is perfectly up to standards.” His nose was almost close enough to hers to touch, she cuold feel his breath against her lips but he didn’t move any closer.

Tease.

“Very good.” She acquiseced shakily before she took a sip of her wine.

The moment the glass was at her lips, Ignis slid his gloved hand to her bared thigh and slowly slid it inward. She was still slightly cool, even through his gloves, which was what he had been wanting for her. That contrast of cool skin against his warm flesh would be just another element to begin her pleasure. “You chose an excellent bottle I might add.”

“Th-thank you.” His hand had just reached the crease her legs made when closed and then shifted upward toward her panties without pause. The sudden pressure against her was a shock to her system and her eyes nearly fluttered closed. Gods she had missed his touch.

Once upon a time she had convinced herself that sex wasn’t important and could be taken or left, but with Ignis it was sometimes torture, pure bliss, or naughty as could be, but each time she wondered why she hadn’t been doing this for the past ten years. Then she remembered that none of them would have been the dirty blond Crownsguard.

Ignis continued to sip his wine, his fingers rubbing and tapping at the barrier blocking him from the wet heat that was very ready to play. He ignored the waiter when he placed the salads down and thanked him off handedly, his dark eyes not once leaving Meryda’s. “Eat, please.” He purred to her, though it wasn’t an offer, it was a demand.

Meryda’s breathing had grown shallow, her hands shaking slightly as she reached for her fork and the moment she lifted a bite to her mouth, Ignis splayed his hands beneath her dress and pushed her thighs apart. HIs features stayed completely unreadable. When she had taken the food from her utensil he slid two fingers beneath her panties straight between her saturated curls and found the button of nerves screaming for him.

Meryda almost choked. “I umm…”

“Yes, Ms. Strigan? I do hope you are pleased with my suggestions thus far? Shall we continue.”

Meryda nodded, afraid to speak lest her voice crack and for now Ignis allowed it. He wouldn’t in the future, but this time he would allow the slip. 

“Good girl. You are so very responsive. I greatly appreciate your willingness to participate in these discussions.” Tilting his head, he whispered against her ear, “Such a good girl…” HIs accent curled around the “girl” lewdly as his fingertips added a slight pressure and she almost went boneless.

They did not speak as Ignis turned to his meal, and though he kept his eyes focused on her features the entire time he ate, his hand between her thighs never stopping in negotiating her pleasure from her, to the outside world he looked like the picture of calm. 

Meryda eventually finished her salad and shakily thanked the waiter when he removed the plate, all the while attempting to keep her features blank of the desire she was afraid was written on them like a flashing sign. 

Ignis smiled at her valiant efforts, but there was no mistaking the haze of lust in her bright eyes nor the flush of color streaked across her cheeks that spoke of something other than the heat of the room. She was a vision, gorgeous with her wind swept hair that she had tried to make obey her.

He kept his motions slow, drawing her out, but not so fast that she would find her end. They still had their lunch and dessert to get through.

If Meryda had thought it was hard eating salad, soup was a near impossibility. At some point her hands were shaking to the point that Ignis had to feed her bites to her while she could only manage dipping her bread into the bowl.

Not once did he relent, nor did his pressure change, he just continued to rotate the button between her folds as the moisture grew and she could slightly scent her own arousal. Her cheeks turned bright red once she realized it.

Ignis’ lascivious grin grew wide, showing off his pearly white teeth as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. “You smell divine Ms. Strigan. I do hope that once you are finished with your meal you will allow me to have a sample…”

Meryda dropped her spoon on the table with a loud clang and then looked up to see the waiter was returning. Worried he hurried over and bent to reach for the utensil that had fallen. Slamming her thighs shut, her eyes went wide as saucers, but thankfully Ignis kicked the fallen spoon closer to the waiter’s hand so that he couldn’t go too far under the table and see what was happening.

“So sorry Madam. I will get you a new one right away.”

“No need.” Ignis parted her thighs again and this time when he started to rotate at the small nub, he applied more pressure. “We are ready for our dessert, thank you.” Turning back to his beautiful companion he leaned close and rubbed the tip of his nose against her cheek. “That was close. We don’t need someone interrupting our discussion now do we Pet?”

Meryda groaned softly at the little nickname and almost slid under the table as her thighs slid even farther apart to get just the right amount of friction. She was so wet, so wired, that it was too much and not enough at the same time. His gloves were too slick and didn’t offer the last bit of touch she needed. “Ig… Mr. Scientia?”

The tart was settled down in front of Ignis with two forks but before the poor soul waiting on them could ask if they wanted anything else, Ignis cut him off and sent him on his way. The man was no longer playing. “Yes Ms. Strigan.” The rest of the world had disappeared and all that existed was Meryda and the sight she presented in front of him. Her attempts to keep her facial features neutral was becoming harder and harder, but with their proximity people would just think they were having a heated discussion. He was turned so that his mouth wasn’t viewable and her face barely was, so whatever they would see, wouldn’t be easy to discern as anything other than two individual’s sharing an intimate lunch together.

“I… I find that… It would be appreciated if you could offer an alternative solution.” She finished her phrase on a breathy moan and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Jilly had told her that Ignis would think up the rest of her fantasy, and boy had he ever. This was better than she could have imagined and it wasn’t finished yet. She waited for his response, however when he ripped his fingers away from her body so that she was devoid of touch, she nearly screamed at the rude shock.

Sitting up straight, Ignis dabbed his lips to clean them and then carefully stood up. “Why of course Ms. Strigan. I too shall excuse myself for a moment while you slip off to the restroom” The waiter was en route to the table as the two stood, and while Meryda shakily found her way toward the front entrance where the restrooms were Ignis handed the man a few bills and informed him that, “My companion will return shortly, to retrieve her dessert. I must apologize but I need to depart. This should cover the bill, am I correct?”

The young man who had thought the two in his section were nice, bizarre, but nice, looked at the wad of cash in his hand and nodded vehemenetly at the size of the tip he was getting. “I’ll get her dessert prepared for her to take with her when she leaves.”

“Perfect. Will you see to her coat and other things as well. She had an important call to take and had to rush out.”

“Of course sir.” Another bill was laid in his hand and Ignis knew that if he asked him to shine her shoes before she left the young man would. Patting his shoulder, he turned to go after gathering his coat. Once out in the hallway, he waited for the hostess to lead a couple out to their table and slid into the area where the restrooms were. 

Coming upon the women’s room, he opened it and slid inside only to find Meryda sitting shakily in a plush padded seat waiting for him. A flick of his wrist later and the door was locked. “Are you prepared to finish our terms then?”

Somehow, though she would never fully understand where the strength came from, Meryda stood on shaky legs and nodded her head.

Ignis wasted no time in stepping over to the incredible creature who looked ready to come on the spot should he so demand. With precise movements he pushed her to the wall, lifted her up so that her body was angled forward onto his slightly bent thighs and then he released himself surging deep within her willing body.

“Ohhhh Mr. Scientia.” Meryda’s eyes slid closed as he slid home and then she felt him start to move. Powerful, slow, thrusts from beneath her, as her body was angled so that she was almost in his lap and he was in a semi squat position. This man was ridiculously strong, and those legs of his were incredibly impressive. How he was supporting her weight like this was beyond her, but she didn’t have the sense to care.

“That’s it Ms. Strigan. We’re almost there aren’t we. You’ve been such a good girl during these negotiations. So willing and ready to accept all that I had to give.” He grunted against her cheek, holding her thighs tightly in his hands so that she could not seek her own gratification by grinding down against him. This was his job after all.

Ignis’ thrusts became sharper, striking at something deep inside of her that she had never found on her own. Bracing against the wall as his strength overpowered her weak limbs, she held tight to a nearby shelf and let out a sharp cry when his bare fingertip found the abused bit of flesh he had tormented all through lunch. “That’s better now isn’t it Pet… you just needed a little bit more didn’t you. Don’t worry my good girl, I always want to ensure that an important person such as yourself is well taken care of…”

The only coherent thought Meryda could muster was a soft “yes,” As her brows knitted in explicit concentration to meet the plummet racing at her and not scream once it hit. 

Ignis felt the tremors of her orgasm around his shaft and knew that the moment she came he would follow. He had been prepared, hard before he had even entered the cafe, with a condom in place to minimize mess, and of course his little play had been more than enough foreplay for his libido. “That’s it… almost there aren’t we.” He groaned against her bared throat, licking a line from her pulse to the crevice of her breasts that were glistening with sweat. That’s when he felt her lock down at him and heard her teeth grit so forcefully to hold back her scream that her jaw cracked with the effort.

Meryda came hard, in waves that she was sure were going to pummel her against the shores of sanity and leave her a wrecked mess in the aftermath. Her recovery was not quick, but Ignis held her through his own fall and even after while she tried to get the feeling back to her extremeties so that she could hope to walk. When she was ready, the man holding her withdrew and cleaned himself up before offering her the same kindness.

Shifting her dress back in place, Ignis withdrew his card from his wallet and handed it to the sated female. “If you wish to discuss things further do not hesitate to call me personally.” A kiss to her hand was his departing gesture and then he was gone.

Dazed and somewhat confused, Meryda gathered her wits about her and tried to push down her displeasure at not having been kissed the entire time. Stop it. You asked him and he more than delivered. Which was true, but she had expected a small tender moment… Man, losing her virginity had really turned her into a sap.

Once she was sure she could walk without collapsing, Meryda headed back out into the restaurant and was greeted by the waiter with her coat, purse and a small box containing her dessert. “Have a pleasant day Madam. The gentleman you were with paid the bill. We hope to see you again soon.”

“Thank you.” Meryda nodded her goodbyes, slid her coat on and headed for the door. She still had the business card in her hand and for some reason it made her curious that Ignis would offer her something she already had memorized. A slash of writing on the back caught her attention.

I’m waiting out back…

She smiled. Of course he wouldn’t let her walk back.

When Meryda reached the back lot, there was her handsome lover, waiting and watching as though he had known the exact moment she would show up. Arms crossed over his chest, he stood away from the passenger side and pulled her in close against his warm body. The breeze had picked up and without tights or leggings she was almost frozen. 

Ignis immediately pulled his beloved against him and took possession of her mouth as pennance for the lonely nights he had spent without her. It was tender and explorative as if relearning her taste and searching for anything that might have changed.

Damn he was a good kisser. He always made her feel like she mattered more than anything on the face of Eos.

“Darling… why are you crying? Did I go too far?” His eyes darkened in concern as his thumbs came up to caress away the small droplets on her cheeks. He had his driving gloves back on so she could feel the warmth of his skin against her own.

Meryda shook her head and tried to laugh. “No. I just missed you and wanted my kiss.” Total sap girl. Get it together.

Ignis had wanted his kiss too. However she had asked for an experience and he was not going to disappoint by breaking character. “That is fine. I too found it hard to wait. But was this what you had been hoping for?”

“More than.” The little bits and pieces she hadn’t been able to formulate and left for Ignis had been perfect. “I especially liked the whole ‘good girl’ thing.” Usually she was in charge of everything, so to have someone lead and praise her, it had felt a bit freeing.

Ignis had assumed she would appreciate such chatter because she often lit up when he delivered praise to her in their moments alone for things such as food, or a new insight he had not thought of to a problem. He also knew that sometimes she just wanted to simply be instead of taking charge of things, so he had combined the two and played them to his advantage for her request. The results had been exactly what he had been aiming for.

Opening the car door, Ignis helped Meryda inside and then settled into the driver’s seat to get them back to the citadel. While he too could have walked, he refrained, knowing that Meryda would not make it back on her own in those heels after what he had done to her. “Well Ms. Strigan… I do hope you don’t mind returning to the office with me so we can sign a few forms. And I can have my dessert.”

Meryda lit up all over again and glanced down at the box in her hand. “Sure… we can split it.”

Ignis chuckled.

They did not split the tart.

Ignis’ dessert came in the form of Meryda sprawled over the papers on his desk, panties tossed to the corner and his head buried between her thighs until she was distraught with her final orgasm for the afternoon.

Ignis stood up, gazing down at the picture before him and smiled. He lightly wiped away the wetness on his chin and put his hands against Meryda’s trembling thighs to rub them. She would be sore later. Flushed with her chest heaving, her eyes were far away and no where near ready to return with her hair toussled from her own hands gripping into the strands as an anchor point. “You’re coming home tonight right Darling?” He purred to her, dragging his nose against her sex, causing a whimper, then up her belly to her chest. Pressing a kiss to her skin between her breasts, he nuzzled the spot and gently laid his head down. She had been staying in motels as of late to finish various situations with the shrines surrounding the citadel. 

Home… Meryda really liked the sound of his place being theirs and despite the four months they had lived together, it still felt so new. Though she had been thinking about something more and more now they were settled with one another. At first she had been worried they would take this too fast. She just wasn’t sure if Ignis would agree though didn’t see why he wouldn’t.

“Ignis?”

“Hmmm?” He didn’t want to get up, even to work. He was warm and content like a kitten with cream now that he had been back in contact with his girlfriend. Though he was worried slightly. “Was I too rough Darling?”

“No.” Meryda would have smacked him, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment. She was a warrior who often sparred with Gladio, so she could handle a little rough play. That and she liked the burn settling in her thighs. “I was thinking…”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we can maybe look at Apartments?” Meryda steeled her nerve for the second time that day and shook her head. Her breath halted in her throat, this man knowing how to make a pause feel like a death warrant. 

“I would be very happy to do so.” He eventually whispered against her chest, kissing the side of her exposed breast tenderly before reclaiming his spot against her. 

“Should we work now then?” The smile on her face was part relief and another part blissfully happy. This was really happening…

“Don’t you dare move.” Ignis growled, pulling his chair under him so that he could continue to cuddle the woman that had abandoned him for five long days. To ensure she didn’t budge, he curled his arms up beside her ribcage and latched on.

OBjective 2: COMPLETE: Some form of sex in the office during the day. Meryda thought to herself with a smile, more than content to hold and be held by the man that had taken her mind captive over a year ago. Life was pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments as always are appreciated


End file.
